New Girl'
by goonie99
Summary: It's another summer spent at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls. Dipper meets someone new, hoping to forget about his crush on Wendy. But maybe he's picking the wrong girl to help forget. (Dipper x OC ) Probably more ships that will come. Rated M for future chapters. For gore and other stuff.
1. The Meeting

A girl bit her lip and looked at her surroundings, dense woods engulfed her. It was the 21st of June 2013. She didn't seem all that anxious at the moment. As she was just walking around the forest as usual. The girl's name was Meghan and she had recently come back from visiting some family in New York. She had been distant ever since her trip there. It was still summer, she had only been visiting for two weeks. Now she was back in eerie Gravity Falls. Meghan strolled along, she ran her fingers through her hair. It was frizzy, wavy, and brown; it went a bit passed her shoulders. She cocked her head to the side and walked towards a strange small creature that scurried off when she approached.

Meghan sighed and glanced in the direction the animal went. She arrived at a clearing with a split tree, the grass evenly covered the ground. In between the split tree was a flower. Meghan blinked and sat on her knees observing the flower. It had rainbow petals and a small gem in the center. She cautiously touched it, feeling its' petals. Meghan bit her lip and picked it, "Careful.." she mumbled to herself and moved leaning her back against the tree.

"What are you..." She furrowed her brow at thee flower, "would it matter if I.." Meghan stuck her tongue out and licked the Flower. Meghan winced and dropped the flower. Her vision went blurry , her heart picked up speed.

The next thing she knew she was waking up who knows how much later. Meghan held her head and sat up, she looked at the flower which seemed towither and die. Meghan glanced around, "What happened, am I dead, I-i-i need to get home... I don't know what time it is.." she mumbled to herself and stood up beginning to walk back from where she came from.

Meghan basically slammed her house door and ran into the bathroom. Her hands clenched the rim of the sink. Still wearing her blue shirt and black pant, "Okay my hair is fine my acne is still-um oh my..." She noticed her eyes were once blue and now were brown. Meghan gasped and they turned black, "w-what is happening?" She panicked

"Honey are you okay!" A mother called from another room

"Yeah mom I just um really had to pee," Meghan's voice was quiet, for two reasons. Her eyes were messed up and her dumb vocal disorder. She thought a few seconds looking in the mirror, "I'm gonna head into the forest again." She spoke and grabbed a hand held mirror, grasping it in her hands.

"Alright be careful." Her mom stated back.

Meghan began tearing up looking at herself, she went out of the bathroom and raced downstairs, 4:28 pm, outside, into the woods. She wiped her eyes on her arm and looked at her tears, they were black too... what was happening? Meghan entered the clearing but tripped tumbling down a nearby rocky hill.

Meghan groaned and held her head, she blinked a few times. Meghan had stumbled into some sort of cave. Her pants were a little scuffed, not seeming to be bleeding anywhere. Lucky. She stood up and looked around, "Oh my glasses." She picked them up off the ground and wiped them off, they were a little scratched.

She glanced ahead of her, an opening to the cave, it was rather small, she'd have to duck to get out. Meghan glanced to her left, a big slab carved flat from the cave with two small slabs almost like a table and 2 chairs. Meghan glanced to her right to see little bones and a triangular hat. She frowned and glanced behind her, not much was to be seen but it was rather spacy. Meghan made her way over to the slabs and looked on the table, a keywas placed.

She bit her lip and picked it up glancing around, tapping it in her hands looking for a door. "Hm." There was no door in sight that she knew of. Meghan placed it in her pants pocket and sat on one of the smaller chair slabs. She sighed and looked into the small mirror, her eyes were yellow.

Meghan bit her lip and they turned orange. It was then she realized they changed with emotion. She tried to change them back to blue, it took a few tries but she got the hang of it... it'd be hard hiding it from her family. Would she need to hide it? Meghan shrugged that off, she'd hide it for as long as she could.

Meghan ducked and walked out of the cave, she blinked and turned around. Only seeing a tree with a hole in it. Meghan stuck her hand inside and it seemed to disappear, "It's... bigger on the inside." She whispered and walked away, climbing up the rock hill.

Meghan sighed and groaned, she forgot which way she came from, "If this is how I die.." she grumbled, was she to die of starvation in the forest or some sort of infection. These thoughts raced through her head until she saw the edge. But this wasn't her house, "Mystery.. Hack.." She squinted her eyes and adjusted her red glasses.

She glanced around and walked to the gift shop door. Meghan bit her lip and entered, she folded her arms. Meghan glanced around and squeaked when she backed up into someone, "Oh my gosh I'm sorry." She turned around to face a boy.

"Oof, it's okay, just watch where you're going." The boy adjusted his pine tree hat to face her.

"Oh of course. UM I was wondering if you know what street I'm on, I need to get home and I got lost in the forest.." Meghan played with her hair and glanced away nervously

The boy eyed her for a few seconds, "You're on Gopher road, why were you in the woods... and how comes I've never seen you around?" He set his broom on the wall and looked to her

"Thank you, I-i just got back from visiting some family.. and I usually hang out in the forest... why haven't I seen you?" Meghan asked curiously putting a finger to her chin

"Hm. Well I'm visiting Gravity Falls for the summer with my Great Uncle who owns this place," The boy nodded, "I'm Dipper, Dipper Pines." He extended a hand

Meghan shook it and smiled softly, "First name Meghan last name Hope." She put her hand back by her side

"Okay Meghan, so uh, where'er you headed?" Dipper asked, if she hadn't been in this part of town there was a 62% chance she'd get lost again.

"Uh 614 gopher road, so I guess I'm on the right track.. thanks uh Dipper." Meghan nodded and turned to walk away but felt a hand on her arm

"Wait the road is kind of confusing and it branches off, I'll come with." Dipper stated, kind of just wanting to get out of work but Meghan seemed nice.

Meghan turned back to him and nodded, "Okay, thanks." She began walking again and Dipper followed behind. They walked on a dirt road with forest on the sides.

Dipper sniffed and put his hands in his pockets now walking beside her, "So Margaret? um Melody? Nono Meghan... how _old _are you?" He asked looking to her. She was a bit taller than Dipper.

Meghan bit her lip and glanced over at him, "Oh," She chuckled softly at his mistake, "I'm 14.." She nodded

Dipper nodded, "I-i'm 13. Sorry for um messing your name up." He scratched the back of his neck and glanced away

"It's fine.." Meghan's voice was soft

"Hm? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you... do you have a cold?" Dipper bit his lip and frowned

"Oh, no I have a vocal disorder..." Meghan nodded and glanced away

"Oh jeez I'm sorry." Dipper furrowed his brow, frowning, and looked away feeling stupid.

Meghan felt a click "Oh shoot." She whispered, it was her eyes, they were orange.

"Hm-oh uh. Y-y-your eyes.." Dipper ceased walking and raised a brow

Meghan frowned and backed away a step, "I-i-i they um change with emotions. I can't help it.." Her eyes were tearing up

Dipper's eyes widened, "Woah woah woah, I'm sorry ugh it's okay, there's nothing wrong with that. It's kind of cool alright." He tried to calm her down.

Meghan nodded and sniffled wiping her orange tears away, "Sorry for crying..." She began walking again.

Dipper sighed, "It's okay..." He walked beside her again and glanced around the forest a while before speaking, "were you born with it?" He asked.

Meghan glanced to him, she shook her head, "It happened today actually." Her voice was quiet

"Oh.." Was all Dipper had to say before they arrived at her house, "here you are. Nice meeting you Meghan." He smiled softly

"Thank you, nice meeting you... Dipper." Meghan nodded and smiled going into her house.

Dipper watched as she went into her house and began walking back to the Shack, in thought about his walk. Her eyes changed colors... weird. Overrall she seemed nice and Dipper wasn't sure if they'd run into each other again or not.

"Hey dork where were you?" Mabel asked chuckling bopping his nose

Dipper swiped her hand away and smirked, "I was just helping this person get un-lost." He chuckled

"Was it that girl I saw run into you earlier? Yeah I saw, totally your type, nervous and foresty." Mabel nodded and chuckled

Dipper scowled and rolled his eyes, "She wasn't that great Mabel, Meghan was kind of weird... I don't know." He shook his head

"You are in denial." Mabel shook her head at him.

Meghan woke up the next morning and saw her eyes were green. The 22nd. She blinked a few times and got them to turn blue. After breakfast and a few chores she headed out into the forest again. She walked along and stopped when she heard footsteps of sorts. Her eyes turned orange. Meghan hid behind a tree, "W-who's there?" She asked, there was no answer, she peered and jumped falling backwards.

"Wait. Meghan? What are you doing out here?" Dipper tucked a book in his vest and held out his hand.

Meghan took it and he helped her stand up, "I was out for a walk.." She mumbled and wiped herself off

Dipper nodded, "I heard something but I couldn't make out what it was... I didn't mean to scare you." He bit his lip

Meghan blinked a few times and her eyes turned blue, "It's okay..." She put a piece of hair behind her ear, "why were you out in the forest?" She asked tilting her head

Dipper blinked, "Just walking and stuff." He nodded and smiled softly

"Alright. Why not walk together? I have some cool spots in the forest I could show you if you want." Meghan smiled and her eyes turned red

Dipper blinked, "A-are you okay?" He asked

Meghan tilted her head, "Oh my eyes... yeah. I have yet to understand what the colors mean but so far black means scared, brown is anxious, orange is worried, yellow is bothered, green is normal, blue is happy, red I'm guessing is eager or passionate excited... I'm droning on..." She frowned

Dipper shook his head, "No it's fine." He began walking, so did she.

Meghan nodded, "So uh where'er we going to?" She asked

Dipper shrugged, "You lead the way."

"Oh alright. In that case, this way." Meghan stated changing directions from west to Northwest. Meghan was hoping Dipper knew the forest better than she did. But then again Meghan had been living there for 2 years, Dipper only 2 summers.

"I'm sorry about yesterday again." He coughed into his fist

Meghan glanced at him, "Sorry about what? It's fine.." She smiled softly and looked ahead, nearing the clearing and hill. Her eyes turned green.

"O-okay.." Dipper spoke quietly and glanced down.

Meghan saw the hill, "Careful walking down it..." She nodded remembering her scuffle yesterday. She walked down the rocks and at the bottom was the tree.

"What is this place?" Dipper furrowed his brow, was she to murder him? When did he think this was a good idea?

Meghan ducked her head and walked in, it seemed as if she disappeared, "Come on." Shepeaked her head out and drug Dipper in by the arm

He squeaked and ducked, "W-where are we?" Dipper panicked

"Psh I don't know but it's a cave and there's a key that goes to I don't know." Meghan took it out of her pocket.

Dipper glanced around, he saw the gnome hat and little bones, "Abandoned gnome hideout?" He asked himself.

Meghan squinted her eyes at Dipper, "Gnomes?"

He mentally kicked himself for mentioning something paranormal, "Hm? Gnomes where'd you get that from?" He chuckled softly but his laughter gave it away.

"The pointy hat... tiny bones... it's gotta be a gnome," Meghan nodded and bit her lip, "and very weird." She chuckled softly

"You've met the gnomes...?" Dipper asked tilting his head, he wasn't sure if he could trust Meghan. Mysterious girl, color changing eyes, was she even human.

Meghan nodded, "They're like the easiest creatures to see..." She shrugged and sat down on the slab

"I suppose so..." He sighed and waited a few seconds before sitting on the other slab

Meghan tapped her hands on her lap, "Why were you trying to hide creatures from me? I've been here 2 years you've probably only seen a portion of things." She bragged

Dipper frowned, "I've seen a lot of things... probably more than you." He smirked and nodded thinking of his journal.

"A-huh... let's list then shall we?" Meghan batted her eye lashes at him and smirked

Dipper bit his lip, "N-no, it's kind of personal and... I don't know if I should trust you.." He mumbled and looked away

Meghan frowned and bit her lip as well, "Oh..." She nodded, "I understand." Her eyes turned orange

Dipper nodded and twiddled his fingers, "U-um are you okay?" He asked after a moment

Meghan nodded, "I-i'm fine I just feel kind of stupid for asking... now that I think about it, it wouldn't be a good idea.." She sighed and chuckled softly

"Yeah... so uh. Do you know how to get back to the Shack from here? Or out of the woods..." Dipper wanted to leave, he hoped he wouldn't run into this girl again.

"Well sort of... I know in general where..." Meghan chuckled and twiddled her fingers. She frowned

Dipper scowled, "Are you telling me we could be lost or get lost?" He frowned and folded his arms

Meghan bit her lip and glanced away, "There is a possibility.." She chuckled nervously and her eyes turned brown.

"Well you know the forest better than me so just, get me out of here okay, and don't talk to me again." Dipper stated and stood up, walking out of the cave. He felt it was a little harsh to say that but... she kind of deserved it.

Meghan winced when he said that and bit her lip hard. She wanted to apologize or cry, maybe both. Not at this moment, she'd need to suck it up... She took in a deep breath and walked out, "Okay, it's in this direction." She pointed and began walking

"Are you sure or are you gonna get us lost?" He furrowed his brow and followed behind her, his arms still folded.

Meghan bit her lip and folded her arms for comfort. She wasn't sure what was wrong with this kid but jeez... "I don't know.." She spoke softly

"What?" Dipper put a hand to his ear

"I said _I don't know,_" Meghan snapped back at him and her voice faltered a bit. She coughed, "sorry."

Dipper scowled and sighed, "It's okay." He mumbled and glanced around the forest

They walked in silence and it was agonizing. Themselves in their thoughts. Dipper after a while started to feel dreadful for saying all those things to her. He second guessed himself several times, wondering if she was a creature tricking him or something.

Meghan started to feel better about it as they walked along. Kind of ignoring the things he said to her. She did still feel the pressures of being lost and getting out of the forest but overall her eyes were yellow. It started getting dark out... who knows what time it was.

"Hey Dip, what time is it if I may ask?" Meghan glanced back at him

"U-um it's," He checked his watch, "3:25.." They had been walking for at least 40 minutes.

Finally after a while she saw the edge of the forest and the Mystery Hack thing from before, "_See, _not lost." Meghan smiled and glanced back at Dipper with green eyes.

Dipper stopped walking and grabbed her arm, "I'm so sorry Meghan I-i feel terrible for yelling at you I was under stress and I didn't trust you and-" He began crying

Meghan frowned and put her arm by her side, "Hey hey, it's okay... I'm sorry for putting you in potential danger in the first place.." She smiled and shrugged.

Dipper wiped his eyes but the tears still came, he pulled her into a hug and continued crying, "I'm sorry.." he mumbled

Meghan blinked and hugged him back with hesitation, "U-um it's okay..." She chuckled softly and patted his back.

After a moment he pulled away from the hug and wiped his eyes, "That was a little awkward I just, really needed a hug." He tightened his lips and glanced down.

"That's fine, I'll see you around Dipper... and don't worry I won't get us sort of lost next time." Meghan chuckled and headed for the dirt road to walk home.

"Next time..." Dipper wiped his eyes and went inside, maybe he should have walked her home again. It was too late to catch up to her now. He walked upstairs and into his room.

"Hey bro bro, why were you crying?" Mabel frowned and tilted her head.

Dipper walked over to his bed and sat down taking off his hat, "I sort of got lost.. and it was stressful." He sighed and ruffled his hair out.

"Aww bro, what has Stan told you about wandering in places you don't know of." Mabel shook her head

"Well I wasn't alone, and she's the one that helped me out.." Dipper chuckled and sighed laying down, looking to the ceiling.

"Oohh she? From yesterday?" Mabel asked

Dipper frowned and looked over at her, "Yes but.. jeez Mabel." He shook his head and turned over, falling asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night, Mabel didn't want to disturb him. He got up and snuck downstairs to eat something.

Dipper rubbed his eyes and opened the fridge taking notice Mabel made him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Now it's the 23rd. Dipper sighed and took it out, he sat down. He looked at his sandwich for a few seconds before taking a bite. He glanced out of the window and looked at the forest. Dipper still felt so stupid about being mean to Meghan. He sighed and put down his sandwich.

Mabel's feet went down the steps and into the kitchen "Hey bro, you finally got up." She rubbed her eyes and sat across from him.

Dipper began crying, "I feel so stupid Mabel... I messed up really bad." He cried and wiped his eyes.

Mabel frowned and went over to sit next to him, "Hey Dip what's wrong? What happened in the forest?" She put an arm around him to comfort.

"I-i-i snapped at Meghan for potentially getting us lost and I was a big jerk Mabel... she's really cool and I wanna be friends and I don't wanna lose her." Dipper sobbed and sniffled wiping his eyes

"Okay Dipper calm down, did you apologize?" Mabel asked, he nodded, "did she say she'd never see you again?" She furrowed her brow, Dipper shook his head, "see then there's nothing to worry about..." Mabel pulled Dipper into a hug, he nodded and sniffled, "why are you so attached to this girl anyway.."

"W-well I guess since I don't really have many friends here and Wendy doesn't like me back, you have Candy and Grenda... I just kind of need someone to cling on besides you and the friend group can get stressful.." He sighed,

"Well Dipper go and make an awesome friend, finish your sandwich then let's head back upstairs." Mabel smiled

"Thanks Mabel.." He smiled and finished eating his sandwich before going back to bed with Mabel.

Meghan sat in her bed and looked at the ceiling, she closed her laptop and yawned. She thought about her day and chuckled softly. She turned on her side frowning at the thought of what he said to her. She fell asleep easily.

It was a little passed twelve when Meghan got up. Well when she was forced awake, "Mom.. what?" She sat up

"Someone's at the door for you, I told them you were asleep but I'd get you up." Meghan's mom Linda smiled and walked out.

Meghan sighed and got out of bed, getting dressed in jeans with a red shirt. Meghan made sure to grab the key out of her pocket. She rubbed her eyes and blinked them so they were blue. She brushed her hair and teeth before slipping on some sneakers going downstairs, "Hello?" she opened the door to find Dipper sitting on a porch swing nearby the door

"Oh hi um sorry to wake you." Dipper frowned and bit his lip, standing up.

Meghan shook her head, "It's fine, why are you here?" She asked glancing around, closing the door behind her.

"Well I thought we could hang out or something... I feel really bad about yesterday.." Dipper smiled and shrugged

Meghan shrugged, "I can't see why not... just need to tell my mom I'm heading out quick.." She nodded and went back inside.

"Mom, am I allowed to hangout with someone for a bit?" Meghan asked tilting her head

"Sure be back at around seven.." Linda nodded, who was large. She had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Alright.." Meghan walked back downstairs and went outside.

Dipper glanced at her, "We good?" He asked

Meghan nodded and her eyes turned green, "Uh yeah, where did you want to head to?"

Dipper shrugged, "Well now that I trust you better how about we head out to that cave place again..?" He smiled softly

"Hm, okay." Meghan walked down the path of her house and across the street into the woods. Dipper followed by her side.

"Maybe we can find out what that key goes to?" Dipper asked and put his hands in his pockets

"Oh yeah sure," Meghan smiled and tapped her hands by her sides, "so what made you decide to come to my house?" She asked curiously

Dipper sighed and rubbed his arm, "I felt bad about yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you somehow, I don't know." he shrugged

Meghan smiled, "No it's fine you don't have to do anything." She shook her head and her eyes turned red

Dipper nodded, "Okay..." he chuckled softly, "ever figure out what all the colors mean?" He asked referencing to her eyes

"Hm? Well I went online and looked up mood colors." She handed him a slip of paper

_**Black:**__ Intense, Serious, Hurt, Stressed, Provoked. __**Brown: **__Anticipation, Random Thinking, Worried, Jitters. __**Red: **__Stressed, Excited, Adventurous, Awestruck, Thrilled. __**Orange: **__Searching, Busy, Disturbed, Annoyed, Exasperated. __**Gold: **__Bittersweet, Emotional, Sincere, Confused, Challenged. __**Yellow: **__Vague, Unsettled, Distracted, Imaginative, Ok Feeling. __**Light Green:**__ Hopeful, Simmering, Irritated, Gloom, Uneasy. __**Green: **__Normal, No Stress, Envy, Amused, Calm. __**turquoise: **__Easygoing, Stimulated, Enthusiastic, Normal, Surprise. __**Blue: **__Happy, Cool, Optimistic, Joyful, Lovable.__** Purple: **__Truly Happy, In Love, Aflame, Highly Passionate. Romance. __**Pink: **__Loving, Affectionate, Enchanted, Infatuated, Thoughtful. __**Light Colors: **__Meditative, Uncanny Feeling, Lonely, Angst, Pondering_

"Thanks, this will help," He smiled and slipped the paper in his pocket, "how'd it happen?" Dipper asked tilting his head

Meghan bit her lip, "Well I found this one flower near the clearing by the cave, it had a flower in it. It was rainbowy and had a gem in the center. I at first observed it, then I touched it, then I picked it. I had stared at it for a good 4 minutes before I decided, why not... lick it?" She shrugged and glanced down. Her eyes turned gold.

"You _licked _it?" Dipper chuckled softly, "that is hilarious." He laughed and sighed

"Well it was for science I suppose, but I ended up passing out for a bit, a good ten minutes..." She chuckled and rubbed her arm. Meghan could see the cave ahead. They walked down the hill and inside.

"Ouch.." Dipper hit his head on the way in

Meghan frowned, "Oh are you okay?" Her eyes turned yellow

Dipper nodded and rubbed his head, "Yeah I'm fine.." He chuckled softly and winced. Meghan sat down on the slab and Dipper followed, "so uh you have the key, right?" he asked.

Meghan pulled it out of her pocket, "Yep, so uh do you think there's a door in here somewhere?" She asked

Dipper shrugged, "If there's a weird camouflage spiel, maybe there is a door. Let's look for a crack or something.." He nodded

Meghan smiled and stood up, "Holla if you find something." She began feeling at the cracks in the wall.

Dipper nodded and went to the other side of the cave to cover more ground, maybe if he'd look at the bottom there'd be signs of a door. He got down and tried to look for an elevation of sorts.

Meghan glanced at Dipper and smiled with turquoise eyes, that was a good idea. She followed in his lead and found a part of the cave that was elevated. "Hey Dip I think I could have found it." She spoke

"Huh? Oh I'll be right there." Dipper stood up and so did Meghan. He walked behind her, Meghan slipped the key in a crack and turned it. The cave rumbled slightly before a passageway opened up. It revealed a short hallway with bookcases on both sides, a red velvet chair at the end.

"H-holy smokes." Meghan bit her lip and her eyes turned red

Dipper raised a brow, "This is weird..." He walked into the hallway to observe. Meghan followed behind. She blew on one of the books and dust went flying, she coughed.

"It's a ton of books on creatures, mermaids, faeries, demons..." She smiled and glanced to Dipper.

"Yeah. This is really cool, wait. Hand me that book on demons." He stated, maybe he could find a way how to defeat Bill in the future.

Meghan nodded and handed it to him, she dusted off a few other books, "Hm, witches." She picked out the book and sat on the ground. Dipper glanced down at her and followed in her lead

"This is really cool Meghan." Dipper smiled and opened the page of the book

"It sure is.." Her eyes turned red and she began reading into her book. They read on.

Dipper seemed to be engrossed in his book, it informed of demons. Different types, what those types did, but not much on how to defeat them. Maybe there was a different book for that. He wondered how the gnomes got all these books in the first place. They had no author written on the side, after a while he closed the book, "Meg, have you ever met a demon?" He asked

Meghan glanced up at him and marked the page in her book, "Demons, yeah. I know quite a few, what about you?" She asked

"Q-quite a few? I only know one... his name's Bill and... what do you know about demons?" He asked curiously

Meghan's eyes turned light green, "Well they're generally psychic sort of.. if they practice their powers, and there are several different types of demons. I believe there's creature, dream, psychic, liquids, plants, weather, and mixed types.." She nodded

"Hm, there can be mixed types?" Dipper asked, the book never mentioned it

"Well it depends how long you've been a demon you know. If you're a psychic dream demon then you can control people while they're asleep... but that's really rare.. and you'd need to consent it. A liquid dream demon can control the flow of your brain waves and how your body works. Creature dream demons make creatures inside your mind like diseases and viruses." She explained

Dipper tilted his head and bit his lip, "H-how do you know so much?" He furrowed his brow

"I guess since I'm friends with a few I've learned a lot." Meghan nodded and smiled

"F-friends... with a _demon? _Geez louise w-who are you even? Are you a demon?" Dipper bit his lip hard and frowned

Meghan frowned and shook her head, "No no no... I don't know who Bill is or what he did to you but they aren't all bad... trust me.." Her eyes turned brown

Dipper took in a breath and tried to calm down, "Fine, I'm sorry for freaking out again." He sighed and leaned his head against the bookcase

Meghan nodded, "I guess it's fine... promise you'll trust me okay?" She held her pinky out to him

Dipper bit his lip, he wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to trust her, "Okay.." He hooked pinkies and sighed.

Meghan smiled softly and put her hands in her lap, "If it makes you feel better I haven't talked to them in a while." She chuckled, her eyes turned green again

"A-alright, let's just keep reading or something." Dipper nodded and pulled a book out from behind him, it was called _Book of Everything. _It only consisted of 100 pages, blank pages, "Hm."

Meghan had continued reading her witch book, "What?" She glanced up at him

"This book doesn't have anything in it." He shrugged and flipped through it, he wanted to read more about demons. Suddenly the book seemed to fill with information. His eyes widened and began reading. It had way more information than the last book. It had the types Meghan mentioned too.

Dipper bit his lip in thought, could it become any book.. he tried to think. How about how to trust someone or be friends with a girl. He messed up with Wendy so bad... and how would you even talk to a girl. So far he's only exchanged questions and stupid things with Meghan.

So the book became that way, he began reading into it. The directions were just talk like a normal person but.. he had no clue what stuff Meghan liked to talk about. He sighed in frustration and shut the book. Meghan glanced up at him, "Something wrong?" She asked

Dipper shook his head, "N-no.." he blushed and placed the book back on the shelf

"Alright." Meghan mumbled and continued reading her witch book.

Dipper picked out another book and shook the thoughts out of his mind. It was about goblins and the different types. He bit his lip not focussing much on the book. He was debating in his head, hoping he would not get a crush on someone new. It was bad enough he had recently gotten a crush on Wendy. He didn't want to ruin his new friendship with Meghan by making everything awkward. After a while of staring at the same page he turned it.

Meghan glanced up at him, "You _sure _you're okay?" She asked with gold eyes

"Yeah... I just have a lot on my mind," He sighed and closed the book putting it back, "You see I got to see an old crush that I'm not entirely over, she works at the Shack and I know I messed up big time with her. I guess I've just been worried that I'm going to find s-someone else that I like and I like you as a friend but I don't know." He took in a deep breath and sighed curling his knees up to his chest.

Meghan blushed and her eyes turned purple, "Oh Dipper I'm flattered if you developed a small crush on me, but we just met and... well I'd need to get to know you a little better and I'm not sure if it would work out.." She bit her lip

Dipper shut his eyes tightly, "I-i know... gosh why did I say any of that.. just-" He sighed and frowned looking up at her, looking away when he saw her

"Hey I hope we can still be friends, you're really cool Dipper, don't let a silly thing like this take over you." Meghan nodded and put a hand on his shoulder

Dipper smiled weakly and looked up at her, "Thanks Meghan... um, you wanna walk me home now?" He asked

Meghan smiled, "Sure." She stood up and held her hand down. Dipper took her hand and stood up but hesitantly let go of her hand. Meghan's eyes turned red and walked out of the hallway locking it up.

"So uh Meghan, what do you like anyway?" He asked, "what do I talk about with you?" He bit his lip

Meghan chuckled and began walking, Dipper followed beside her, "Well I like the internet, television shows, books.. normal stuff." She smiled softly

"W-what books, tv shows and internet stuff?" He asked tilting his head

"Well I like Adventure Time, Supernatural, Doctor Who, hmmm oh American Horror Story, a ton of animes... Ghost Whisperer... Ducktective.." She listed off

Dipper nodded, "Okay cool. I like Doctor Who, I sort of know what Adventure time is... and I watch Ducktective like a lot." He smiled softly

Meghan chuckled, "Alright, and I like the Warriors Series, Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Before I Fall.." She listed a few books

"I've only read like the first Harry Potter book, I never got to reading the other ones.." He shrugged

"Oh that's okay," Meghan nodded and smiled, "and by internet I mean I read Homestuck, it's a webcomic. I also have a blog." She added

"That's cool, I have um a facebook if you want to add me or anything if you have one." Dipper stated and bit his lip

Meghan glanced around, "Okey dokey I will when I get home. Don't expect me on right away though I need to do a few chores and eat dinner." She nodded and folded her arms

"Okay, so ten and rose man." Dipper smiled

Meghan chuckled, "Don't even get me started I cried.." she shook her head

Dipper laughed, "Me and Mabel were crying hugging each other. Our parents ordered pizza because we wouldn't shut up." He chuckled

"Oh man that's awesome. I just kind of laid in bed thinking about it for the rest of the night." She sighed and looked ahead they were nearing the Shack

"Aw man well I guess we can chat on facebook a bit?" Dipper shrugged and stopped near the front of the Shack

Meghan nodded, "Yeah, sure." She smiled and blinked when Dipper hugged her

"See you tomorrow Meghan." He stated and went inside.

Meghan blushed slightly and dusted herself off, "Jeez.." she stated and coughed. That wasn't much of a friendly hug. She wondered if he had even heard what she said earlier. Besides she was pansexual and wasn't all too interested in men. Meghan began walking home she sighed.

Dipper went upstairs to his room again, "Hey Mabel today was great... I sort of told Meghan I might get a crush on her and she was super cool about it," He sighed and sat on his bed.

"Dipper are you sure you aren't making her feel uncomfortable, sometimes you get a little clingy.." Mabel nodded

Dipper bit his lip, "Oh man I did hug her before I went inside... I better not do something to mess this up." He sighed and frowned

"It's okay Dipper just give your crush time to develop." Mabel nodded

Meghan swished air around in her cheeks as she walked home thinking about what Dipper told her. It was probably just that he needed a rebound crush. Hopefully he'd realize she was not the girl for him. Meghan did about her biz then went on facebook to add him, yep there he was. She clicked send request and about ten minutes later he accepted.

'Hey'- Dipper 5:02

'Yo, what's up?'- Meghan 5:02

'Eh nothing really just finished eating or whatever.'- Dipper 5:03

'Cool, so uh about earlier..'- Meghan 5:03

'Oh yea... srry for hugging you that was awkward nd it was kinda in the heat of the moment...'- Dipper 5:06

'No it's fine I just gotta... well I'm pansexual..'- Meghan 5:07

'Pan what?'- Dipper 5:07

'It's where you're attracted to all genders... and I kind of swing more towards girls...'- Meghan 5:08

'Oh.'- Dipper 5:09

'That's cool, I've never had a pansexual friend... or a gay friend for that matter.'- Dipper 5:11

'Yeah :p. Glad you know now... but don't give your hopes up. I just don't know you well okay? But don't be disappointed if I don't like you back.'- Meghan 5:13

'Ye, I understand it's cool'- Dipper 5:13

'Rad, so did you see the new Ducktective?'- Meghan 5:14

'Ya :3 it was super awesome.'- Dipper 5:14

'I know, I was laughing really hard :)'- Meghan 5:14

'Heh yeah, so when did you notice you were um pansexual?'-Dipper 5:15

'*Shrugs* I just kind of noticed that I don't care much for genders, more for personalities.'-Meghan 5:15

'Hm, have you ever had a girlfriend then?'- Dipper 5:16

'Actually yeah, but then I moved so.. we had to break up.'- Meghan 5:17

'Oh I'm sorry to hear that.'-Dipper 5:17

'No no it's fine...'- Meghan 5:17

'Did you guys do normal relationship things?'-Dipper 5:18

'Yea held hands, kissed sometimes.. that's like it though.'- Meghan 5:18

'Cool.'- Dipper 5:19

'Meghan are you there?' -Dipper 5:36

'Oh yeah I was afk.'- Meghan 5:42

'Alright, hey do you think we should hang out again tomorrow, it's gonna be Monday, we could hang after closing time.'- Dipper 5:44

'Yeah alright, what time is that?'-Meghan 5:44

'6, I know that's sort of late but I don't know.'- Dipper 5:45

'No that's fine. Where do you wanna meet up?'-Meghan 5:45

'How about we just hang out at the Shack, we can watch the new Ducktective episode.'- Dipper 5:46

'Yeh that sounds good I'll brb gotta tell my mom and I have to pee.'- Meghan 5:47

'Tmi...'- 5:47

'Okay I'm back. She said yeah. I gotta be home by nine.'- Meghan 5:53

'Sweet, I'm gonna hang with Mabel Grunkle Stan and them. See you tomorrow at 6.'- Dipper 5:54

'Yeah, ttyt.'- Meghan 5:54

Meghan clicked off of facebook and went on her blog.

Dipper watched Television downstairs, "Guys my friend Meghan is coming over tomorrow, she's pansexual, and so help me if you try and make any dating jokes..." He scowled at them

"Don't worry Dip! And what's pansexual?" Mabel asked tapping a finger to her face

Stan turned to Mabel, "Pansexual is like being attracted to pans, ha." He laughed

Dipper frowned and rolled his eyes, "Stan don't be rude, it means she's like attracted to people's personalities.."

"I always wanted like a gay friend.." Mabel grinned

"Dipper this girl sounds weird. Not sure if I want her around." Stan shook his head

"But Grunkle Stan she's really cool and nice," Dipper sighed, "you wouldn't understand."

"Listen I don't want a girl coming in and she tries to hit on Mabel or something." Stan stated

Dipper scowled, "It's not like that Grunkle Stan," He said sternly, "she isn't bad and just because she's pansexual doesn't mean she's gonna start hitting on random people. Plus she respects other people's sexualities.." He growled

"Alright Dipper calm down I was joking.." Stan chuckled

Dipper grumbled, "You know what, whatever she isn't coming over." He folded his arms

"Aww Dipper..." Mabel frowned

"No not if you guys are going to be irresponsible." He frowned and went back upstairs on facebook, she was offline.

'Hey I gotta cancel for my house, but we can hangout somewhere else.'- Dipper 7:27

'Oh, why don't we hang at my place then.'- Meghan 7:41

'Sounds good.'- Dipper 7:45

'Night Dipper. :)'-Meghan 7:46

'Night Meg.'-Dipper 7:46

Meghan made sure to tell her mom before getting in pjs and what not. The next day she woke up early, around six. It being the 24th. She began cleaning up a bit from the sort of messiness from before. Then she took a big sheet of paper, her clip board, and headed in the forest, she began mapping it approximately. But only the walk to the cave and to the Shack. She tested it when she was heading back to her house.

Yep it seemed to work alright. Meghan sighed and began picking out an outfit. It wasn't a date, she just wanted to be prepared. Her ducktective t-shirt and sweat pants were good enough.

Meghan got on facebook and noticed he was online.

'Goodmorning.'- Meghan 8:34

'Oh hey, good morning, I'm about to head to work.'-Dipper 8:35

'Alright, can't wait for later.'-Meghan 8:35

Dipper sighed and closed the computer, he walked downstairs, "Morning Wendy, Stan, Mabel, Soos."

"Dipper today you're on giftshop duty, Mabel you're polishing stuff in the display, Soos stuff to fix, Wendy cashier." Stan stated and put his eyepatch over his eye and walked outside to the first set of tourists

Dipper sighed and picked up his broom beginning to sweep a bit, the bell on the door rung, "Hello welcome to the Mystery Shack giftshop, where soveniers and other mysteries are found." He stated, it was a family. Not Meghan. He was hoping she'd stop by.

Meghan fixed her room up a bit, which had a regular sized bed and a red fluffy blanket with a dog pillow and regular white pillows. There was a white dresser that had a television on it, behind the TV was a window. The right wall also had a window. She had two lamps in her room that were connected with the electricity. She set her laptop under her bed.

She cleaned up the house with some help with her mom. This took until noon. Meghan stopped and ate some lunch. She sat up in her room in thought. Meghan wondered what had came up with their first plans. Meghan turned on her side Dipper seemed nice but she wasn't sure if she liked him or not.. Meghan thought of them as just friends.

He was kind of cute though. She shook her head, Meghan was not gonna fall for him. She decided to head out into the forest again. Meghan mapped a little bit more in the surrounding area of the path she made. She stopped and looked at the Shack, she put the map in her pocket. She blinked a few times and made sure her eyes were blue.

Dipper sighed and placed the broom on the wall he heard the ding, "Welcome to the Mystery-" He gasped when he was pulled into a warm hug, "M-meghan hey." He smiled

Meghan pulled away from the hug, "Hey Dip, I was around the woods so I stopped by." She nodded and smiled

"Oh alright, well I'm still on duty and I have to do other stuff." Dipper nodded

"Dipper who's this?" Wendy asked

"This is Meghan, she's really cool." Dipper smiled and introduced her

"You must be Wendy right?" Meghan asked and shook her hand

She nodded, "Yeah, don't hang out long or Stan will make you pay money." Wendy shook her head

Meghan frowned, "I'll just head out now, see you later Dip." She smiled and exitted using the trail on her map to get back.

It was 4:39 now, she had like two hours left so she decided to get ready. Maybe do her makeup. She stared at her acne in the mirror, "He does not have a crush on me." She chuckled and decided to take a shower.

Afterwards Meghan sat in her towel for a bit before finally getting dressed. She put her hair up in a pony tail. It was 5:25 now. She put on some simple make up and lipgloss that'd be best. 5:42... Meghan bit her lip and walked out into the kitchen, looking out the window.

Dipper washed his clothes for once but didn't feel the need to bathe. He sighed and decided to get going. Stan begged Dipper to let her come but he declined. He began walking, Dipper checked his watch. It was 5:50.. he continued walking. Once he got there he went to ring the doorbell but Meghan opened the door.

"Hi. Welcome um, please come in." She smiled softly her eyes faltered to red but she made them change back to blue.

Dipper nodded and entered, "Is this the living room?" He asked

Meghan shook her head, "It's the basement, upstairs is the living room," She stated, "but we're gonna watch in my room anyway." She shrugged and went upstairs.

Meghan turned to the right, Dipper followed behind, she had entered the kitchen which was to the right up the steps, then next to it was the living room. She got some popcorn out of the microwave, "So we're w-watching it in um your room..?" He asked

Meghan nodded, "Yep, follow me," She walked passed the stairs and there was a hallway, she entered her room, "close the door then please."

Dipper nodded and did so, "You have a nice bedroom." He smiled and tapped his hands on his sides

"Here come sit." Meghan sat criss cross applesauce on the bed, she turned on the TV and found the channel. Her eyes turned red.

Dipper sat next to her and put his hands on his lap, "I like your shirt by the way." He stated

Meghan smiled and nodded, "Thanks.." She opened up the popcorn and offered him some.

He got some and ate it slowly. Meghan ate it a little quicker than him, "So uh Meghan how was your day?" He asked waiting for the show to start

"It was pretty good, I mostly prepped for you to come over." She nodded and silenced as the show started.

They chuckled and Meghan scooted more onto the bed and covered up a bit. She offered Dipper to cover in blankets but he blushed and shook his head. He did scoot back with her though. After it was over Meghan stretched, "That was fun." She smiled

"Y-yeah I had a great time with you Meghan.. you see the reason I cancelled at my house was they kind of didn't understand the pansexual thing and I got angry." Dipper frowned and scratched the back of his head

"Oh, well next time I'll come over to your house and explain it better to them.." Meghan nodded and smiled

Dipper smiled, "That sounds like a plan, I guess I'll see you later." He gave her a hug and she saw him off. Dipper blushed brightly walking home, feeling embarrassed of how shy he had been.

Meghan fell asleep with the TV on pooped out from work.

Dipper came home and didn't get bombarded with 'dating' questions. He went straight upstairs and went to sleep.

He rubbed his eyes and woke up in the middle of the night, "Ugh..." he sat up and glanced around 2 am... 25th. He sighed and laid back down. He tried to fall back asleep but it didn't work. Dipper thought about his day and about Meghan. Dipper pushed a pillow to his face and sighed. He just wanted to see her again, to sleep over night in her house.

After a while he fell asleep again.

Meghan didn't see him the day after. She just kind of lazed around and it was nice.

Dipper was talking and talking about his day all morning to Mabel. She smiled and supported Dipper. But overall he just did work that day.

Meghan woke up the next morning and dug through her closet. The 26th. She went out to the cave and set up some blankets there. Deciding she'd sleep over night. It'd be a new experience. She'd come back later. She hummed and went back home.

After the day was done Meghan changed into PJ's and brought extra clothes and such to the cave, "One night over night." She stated and fell asleep.

Dipper was quiet for most of the day, it was the 27th of June and he wanted to see her again.

She woke up the next morning and headed for home, "I'm back mom." She stated

"Alright." Linda whispered.

Meghan took a shower and lounged around again. The Thursday quickly changed to the 28th.

Meghan bit her lip, she decided to go off and visit Dipper today. Maybe hangout for a bit. She got dressed in some jeans and a yellow v-neck. Meghan blinked her eyes blue and began walking but was stopped when she saw him in a distance, "Hey." She waved

Dipper smiled, "I was just about to head over." He walked up to her

"Heh so was I. How was your week?" Meghan asked, her eyes turned green.

"It was pretty good, I mainly did work, I took a small walk in the forest but that's about it." Dipper nodded

"Rad. I slept overnight in the cave once. It was.. surprisingly comfy. No bugs..." Meghan smiled and nodded

Dipper bit his lip, "Oh that's cool, was the ground uncomfortable?" He asked

Meghan tilted her head, "Ehh it sort of was I guess but I brought blankets of course.." She felt a trickle on her nose and realized it started raining softly, "oh man it was bad enough it rained all day yesterday." she frowned

"Why don't we hang out in the cave." Dipper shrugged

Meghan nodded, "Sure." She began walking, Meghan picked up a leaf and used it as an umbrella

Dipper chuckled and did the same, "I don't think this is helping."

Meghan scoffed and smirked, "Of course it's working." She chuckled

Dipper smiled and almost tripped but balanced himself, "I think the leaf doesn't like me." He chuckled

"Ahuh, you doubted your be-leaf." Meghan chuckled at her pun

"Boo, that was horrible." He chuckled and saw the cave up ahead. They slowly walked down the hill and into the cave.

Dipper dropped the leaf when they walked inside. Meghan set her leaf on the slab table, "I left the blankets here." She stated, they were on the floor

Dipper nodded, "Sweet I'm still kind of tired." He slipped off his shoes and hat he went under the blanket. One blanket for the floor the other to cover up.

"Ra-ude, let me get some blankets too." She slipped er shoes off as well and pulled the blankets from him.

She laid down and wrapped herself in the blankets like a burrito. Dipper scowled, "C-cmon Meg, I'm freezing." He chuckled and pulled the blankets, rolling her out of the blanket burrito. He covered up again, Meghan followed behind.

Meghan looked at the ceiling her eyes turned blue, "I am tired." She yawned

Dipper nodded and turned on his side his back to her, "Nap." he mumbled and fell asleep

Meghan chuckled, "Nap." She whispered and fell asleep as well.

She yawned and opened her eyes, Meghan blushed and her eyes turned purple. Noticing they were snuggled up to each other. Arms around eachother, faces close. She bit her lip looking at him, she could tell it stopped raining. Meghan closed her eyes again and scooted a bit closer to him.

Dipper blinked open his eyes and blushed brightly, he squeaked. "M-meghan?" He whispered and removed his arm from her; turned his back on her. He closed his eyes again.

Meghan was still sort of awake at the moment, she blushed and smiled. She snuggled up to his back and put her arm around him. Dipper squeaked and opened his eyes. He bit his lip and sighed, accepting it. He fell asleep again, so did Meghan.

Dipper sat up a while later and looked down at her who was still sleeping, he chuckled softly but stood up, he glanced outside of the cave, it was drizzling but not really raining. He glanced at Meghan, _she looks so cute when she's sleeping._ Dipper sighed but shook that thought from his head, he just felt so different about them now. Hopefully that nap was platonic.

Meghan woke up a few minutes later, "Hey what time is it?" She asked and turned on her stomach, her eyes were fading from the purple earlier to green.

Dipper glanced over at her, "Um it's 11:22." He looked at his watch

"Oh alright then, how long have you been awake?" She asked and sat up

Dipper shrugged, "Just a few minutes." He nodded

Meghan rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Do you wanna read some?" She asked standing up and unlocking the hallway, she had left the key in the door. Dipper nodded and picked out a random book, sitting down with it. Meghan followed in his lead, she picked out a Mermaids book. Dipper picked out a werewolf book.

They read for a while, Meghan finished at least half of her mermaid book before closing it. Dipper glanced up at her, "Something wrong?" He asked

Meghan shrugged, "I don't know, it just got kind of boring." She bit her lip, but honestly lots was on her mind. Meghan was in denial though it wasn't exactly on her mind but it was lurking. In denial that if they dated it would work out. She picked out another book on basic Magic. Which was a lot more interesting.

Dipper thought about earlier, wondering if she knew at all of their snuggling.. it wasn't his fault he was a snuggler. He blushed feeling stupid but focussed more on the book he was reading.

Meghan bit her lip and glanced up at him, "Something wrong with you?" She asked, placing the book down

Dipper blushed brighter, "U-um we were snuggling earlier and-" He buried his face in the book

Meghan chuckled at him and blushed, "I know silly, it's okay." She lowered the book away from his face, her eyes turned purple.

Dipper blushed brighter and hid his face again, "Y-you knew?" He asked

"Yeah, I woke up like once but fell back asleep." She shrugged

Dipper sighed and shut his eyes tightly, "I-i just I'm sorry." He put the book down and gripped Meghan's shirt pulling her in for a kiss.

Meghan gave a muffle of surprise, their noses bumped at first. Her eyes turned pink but accepted the kiss, he pulled away and blushed looking down. "W-wow. That was unexpected." She smiled softly

Dipper nodded, "Y-yeah I'm sorry, please take me home now." He glanced at her but looked down again

"Okay." Meghan smiled and stood up, holding her hand down, Dipper took it. Meghan did not let go and began walking.

Dipper blushed and bit his lip, a smile came across his face, "Thanks Meghan."


	2. Meghan's Past

Meghan smiled as they walked, "No problem Dip." She glanced around, "oh your hat." She picked it up off the cave ground and put it on his head. He chuckled softly and they slipped on their shoes.

Dipper looked at there hands and squeezed hers gently, "A-are we dating or... I just have never really been in a uh real relationship before..." He chuckled they began walking.

Meghan shrugged, "I mean if you want to.. I want to be-in a relationship with you.." She bit her lip

Dipper smiled, "Okay. I do too." He nodded and blushed.

Meghan gave him a weak smile, she hadn't been able to change her eyes from pink, "So Dipper, am I allowed to meet your sister and what not at some point soon?" She asked

Dipper bit his lip, "Yeah.. I'll say tomorrow.. I can tell them we-we're dating right?" He asked

Meghan tilted her head, "Yeah, that's fine." She smiled and looked ahead as they neared the Shack. Meghan coughed and let go of his hand, wiping some sweat off on her pants.

"See you tomorrow... girlfriend." Dipper grinned and hugged her

Meghan hugged back and smiled, "Ahuh, boyfriend." She waved and went to walk back home.

Dipper bit his lip and went inside, he walked upstairs and into his room, "Mabel you'll never guess what." He grinned

Mabel smiled, "Did you find a giant glitter faery and did she grant you a wish?" She asked

Dipper chuckled and shook his head, "Me and Meghan are dating Mabel. I-i don't know what happened but I kissed her and it just sort of happened." He grinned and blushed

Mabel squealed, "Dipper's got a girlfriend oh my goodness and you kissed!" She clapped, "wait but I thought she was gay." She tapped a finger on her face

Dipper shook his head, "She's pansexual, attracted to personalities." He nodded

"Ooohh, that makes sense. Is she coming over at all?" Mabel asked and grinned

Dipper nodded, "I hope tomorrow, I'm gonna tell Stan." He smiled and went downstairs.

"Oh hey Dipper how's your friend doin.. and listen I really was jokin and I'm sorry." Stan sighed and chuckled

Dipper frowned, "It's fine Stan, but we're dating anyway now so it's all okay." He smiled

Stan blinked, "Wait, really? But I thought she was gay?" He tilted his head

Dipper sighed, "No, Pansexual, and she's gonna come over tomorrow so please be nice." He bit his lip

Stan sighed, "Alright kid, I can't believe you actually got a girl though." He laughed

Dipper smiled, "I know.." he went back upstairs and sighed.

"Hey Dip what did Stan say?" Mabel asked, she was knitting with Waddles

Dipper sat on his bed and took off his hat, "He said yeah." He opened his computer and went on facebook noticing she was online

'Hey! :).'-Dipper 3:44

'Helloo, what did they say?'- Meghan 3:45

'You can come over, I can't wait to see you..'-Dipper 3:45

':3, I can't wait either...'- Meghan 3:46

'Relationships are so, weird.'- Dipper 3:47

'Yeah, brb I need a beverage :P.'- Meghan 3:47

'Okay.'- Dipper 3:47

'I'm back.'- Meghan 3:50

'Hey, was that earlier your first kiss?'- Dipper 3:51

'No, was it yours?'- Meghan 3:51

'Yeah... who was yours?'- Dipper 3:52

'My first boyfriend Alex. That was a long time ago.'- Meghan 3:52

'Oh, how many relationships have you been in?'- Dipper 3:52

'Only 4. That's including you.'- Meghan 3:53

'I've been in one but it didn't last very long.'- Dipper 3:54

':( I hope that's not the case for us.'- Meghan 3:54

'Yeah. Hey I gotta go for a bit. See you tomorrow... at 3 o'clock.'- Dipper 3:56

'Alright see you! ;)'- Meghan 3:56

Dipper smiled and closed his computer, he stretched and sighed. Now it was time to clean... like crazy. He got Soos and Stan to help out but Mabel insisted on knitting her a sweater.

After a long while of cleaning he sat down on the living room floor and wiped the sweat off of his head. Stan sat, "Dipper you need to take a shower alright. You stink and a girl's coming over. Washing your clothes isn't gonna do it." He stated

Dipper sighed and folded his arms, "Fine.. because I don't have enough to do already." He got up and took a shower, changing his clothes.

Mabel gasped when he got out of the bathroom, "Red alert Dipper actually bathed!" She chuckled

Dipper smiled and shook his head, "Shut it Mabel." He chuckled and crawled into bed, it was around 8 o'clock now. He went to check if she was online facebook.

'Oh hey Dipper, how was your day?'- Meghan 8:26

'It was good, just cleaned and stuff for tomorrow.'- Dipper 8:26

'What about you?'- Dipper 8:26

'Meh, just chilled around and stuff.'- Meghan 8:27

'There's a new Ducktective episode on Sunday and Monday again.'- Dipper 8:28

'Yeah I know, but they aren't gonna have new episodes a while tho...'- Meghan 8:28

'Darn, well I'm gonna get some rest, I can't wait to see you tomorrow.'- Dipper 8:29

'Night, 3!'- Meghan 8:29

'3.'- Dipper 8:30

Dipper blushed and closed his computer, he laid down. Dipper looked at the ceiling a few seconds before turning on his side and falling asleep.

Meghan smiled and went in another tab for a bit before going to bed too. Dipper woke in the middle of the night, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He saw Mabel had finished Meghan's sweater which was yellow. He sighed and laid back down. Dipper blushed and put a pillow to his face again, she was so cute. He bit his lip and removed the pillow from his face, falling back asleep.

She woke up the next morning and tried to think of what to wear. She considered a red dress that went down to her knees. But that was more for proper dates. She decided to put on a nice light blue blouse and black dress pants.

The time was 11:14 now. It had taken her more than 30 minutes to pick out an outfit and an hour to clean up the clothes on the floor. She sighed and sat in bed. About 4 more hours to go...

Dipper woke up around 10 and cleaned a bit more, making sure everything was spot on, "Stan what are we eating for dinner tonight?" He asked

Stan shrugged, "Does it have to be fancy? I was just gonna order some pizza." He scratched his back

Dipper shrugged, "Pizza is fine." He nodded and went back upstairs. Dipper bit his lip, he had no idea what Meghan would even eat. Was she a vegetarian or anything, did she not like pizza. He bit his lip and went on facebook.

'Meghan do you like pizza?'- Dipper 1:03

'Heck yeaaaa.'- Meghan 1:26

'Okay good.'- Dipper 1:30

'Thanks.'- Dipper 1:32

'No prob, do you still have to get stuff ready?'- Meghan 1:33

'Not a lot..why?'- Dipper 1:33

'Just wonderin *shrugs*'- Meghan 1:34

Meghan bit her lip and closed her laptop 2 more hours left. She put on some perfume and what not before deciding to take her mapped route to his house. She'd hang out in the cave a bit before heading off. She checked the time it was 1:36. The time it took on the trail was approximately an hour.

Her eyes turned pink in thought, hopefully she'd be able to control her eye color. Meghan sighed as she walked in the cave, she took a seat for a bit and twiddled her fingers. After a few minutes of thinking she got up and began walking again.

Dipper bit his lip, frantically getting stuff together. He set up the dinner table and sweeped the Shack floors. After getting all sweaty and messy he decided to take a shower again. It was around 2:50...

"Oh man Stan is she here yet?" He asked fixing his hair, trying to make it look nice.

Stan looked out the window, "Currently approaching the Shack Dipper move move move!" He laughed and grinned watching Dipper race down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey Meghan, um please please come in." Dipper smiled nervously

Meghan smiled, she had made sure her eyes were blue a while back, "Thank you." She nodded

Dipper closed the door and smiled, "No problem, um we can watch TV for a while. The pizza should be here soon."

"Yeah alright." She put her hands on her hip.

Mabel squealed and walked into the room, "Hi Meghan, I'm Mabel Dipper's sister. It is super nice to meet you I knitted you a sweater." She handed it to Meghan

It took a second for her to process what Mabel said, "Nice to finally meet you Mabel, um thank you for this, it's really nice. Did you knit it your-" She was interrupted by Mabel dragging her into the living room and sitting her in the yellow chair

Dipper frowned and followed, "Mabel don't be rude." He stated

Meghan shrugged and scooted over on the chair so Dipper could sit next to her. He smiled and sat down

"Yes I did knit that sweater by the way and you're welcome. Oh, what do you want to watch?" Mabel asked sitting on the floor she looked up at them and squeaked, "you guys are so cute.

Meghan blushed and smiled, she chuckled softly, "I don't mind what we watch." She stated

Dipper shrugged as well and bit his lip, he took Meghan's hand, "I-is this okay?" He whispered to her

Meghan nodded, "Yeah."

Mabel put on Doctor Who and about halfway into the episode the pizza guy got there, "Grunkle Stan! Pizza!" She shouted and turned off the Television.

Meghan bit her lip and stretched her one arm, she let go of his hand. Meghan stood up and Dipper followed.

"Uh the kitchen is this way." Dipper held her hand again and sat down at the table

"Here's your pizza children, enjoy." Stan said and plopped the box on the table.

Mabel entered the kitchen, "So Meghan you're Pansexual or whatever?" She asked and sat down as well. She and Dipper both took some pizza

Meghan nodded and took some pizza out of the box, putting it on her plate, "I'm attracted to all genders, that's male, female, trans... etc." She explained

Stan sat down and took some pizza, "At first I didn't want you over no offense, I don't know a lot about this pansexual stuff." He took a huge bite of pizza

Meghan smiled, "That's okay, not a lot of people do." She took a small bite of pizza

"I had no idea what it was at first but, it's fine with me." Dipper smiled and shrugged.

They all ate and finished their pizza, "So um am I heading out or are we gonna hang out?" Meghan asked, it was 4:25

"Oh no you can stay for a while." Dipper nodded and smiled

Mabel hugged Meghan, "I'm gonna go hang with Candy and Grenda actually. Gonna leave you two love birds alone." She laughed and waved to Dipper and Meghan, leaving.

Stan stretched and scratched himself, "I'll be watching TV if anyone needs me. Don't do anything gross." He stood up and walked away

Meghan tilted her head but shrugged it off, "So what did you want to do? Just talk, or go hang with your Grunkle or whatever." She asked

Dipper shrugged and bit his lip, "Let's hang upstairs, I have some stuff up there, and I should show you something." He stood up, it was about time for him to show her the Journal. They were dating after all.

"Oh alright." Meghan followed behind and took his hand.

Dipper blushed and smiled looking back at her, "Okay this is my room, it's usually a mess, that side is Mabel's." He stated and sat down on his bed, then let go of her hand.

Meghan followed in his lead and placed her hand in her lap, "So what were you gonna show me?" She tilted her head

"Oh it's... this journal I found in the woods..." Dipper took it out of his vest pocket, "it was written by a genius who mysteriously disappeared or just stopped writing." Dipper placed it in his lap, then handed it to Meghan.

Meghan bit her lip and carefully turned the brittle pages, "This is amazing... is this how you found out about the creatures?" She asked and closed it, handing it back to him

Dipper nodded, "I found it last year, and so much has happened since... and no one else knew because of this society, but people still have been blissfully unaware. It's strange." Dipper sighed

Meghan frowned and her eyes turned yellow, "That's really weird.."

"Yeah.." He nodded

"No... like my family doesn't believe me no matter how much proof I've shown them." She frowned

"Grunkle Stan knows but he lied to me about it." Dipper slipped the journal back in his vest pocket

Meghan thought a few seconds, "Do you think my family could know? That wouldn't make any sense though." She sighed

Dipper shrugged, "I guess anything is possible."

Meghan went to push up her glasses but accidentally pulled them off of her face, "Aw." She frowned and leaned down to pick them up

Dipper chuckled and reached down to help her, "Here you go." He put them on her face after a few attempts

Meghan chuckled and sat up straight, "Thanks." Her eyes turned blue

"No problem." He leaned to kiss her cheek

Meghan smiled, her eyes turned purple, "So Dipper, are we gonna hang out and what not Sunday and Monday. Oh wait let's sleepover in the cave Sunday after Watching Ducktective then head out to your house Monday." She nodded

Dipper nodded in thought, "Sounds like a plan." He grinned.

Meghan pulled him in for an actual kiss, not a silly peck. She closed her eyes though they were pink, Dipper blushed and blinked before closing his eyes. His arm shook as it made it's way around her waist, he tilted his head so their noses wouldn't bump as much. After a moment he pulled away, "How was that?" She asked and bit her lip

Dipper chuckled and blushed, he glanced down, "That was really cool." He smirked and took her hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

Meghan smirked, "It felt a little warm to me I don't know." She tilted her head and chuckled

Dipper bit his lip, "Yeah, you're like a heater." He chuckled and looked up at her.

"I know... it's weird. I'm like always warm.." Meghan chuckled and nodded

Dipper shrugged, "I'm glad, if we ever get lost we'd have plenty of body heat anyway." He smiled and squeezed her hand

"Ahuh, hey I think I'm gonna head out alright? But we meet at my house and we begin walking on Sunday. Bring extra clothes to the cave if you want." Meghan nodded and smiled kissing him on the lips before getting up to leave. Her eyes had been pink but faded back down to blue.

Dipper smiled when she kissed him, "Yeah alright, see you then." he checked his watch it was 5:00.

Meghan left the Shack, "By Stan!" She shouted and closed the door behind her. When she went home Meghan did some chores and ate a small snack. She sat down in bed and went on facebook. Noticing she got a few messages.

'Grunkle Stan said yes.'- Dipper 5:22

'Meghan... you mean so much to me. I know it's only been like a day since we started dating but...'- Dipper 5:30

':). Thank you Dipper... you mean a lot to me too. *Internet kisses*- Meghan 6:34

'Oh Hey, you're on... yeah. *Kisses*-' Dipper 6:37

'Yeah, but I gotta head out for a while. Going to the library to check out a stupid summer reading book..'- Meghan 6:39

'Okay... hey is it okay if we sleepover in the cave 2 nights?' -Dipper 6:39

'I'll ask my mom and tell you later.'- Meghan 6:40

'K.'- Dipper 6:40

'She said yea, why don't you head over.'- Meghan 7:25

'Alright.'- Dipper 7:34

Dipper only brought a set of pajamas and one extra pair of clothes. He packed a mini backpack. He put some left over pizza, juice, a flashlight, batteries, his clothes, and a pillow in his bag.

He waved to Meghan when he got to her house, "Hey Meg, let's go."

Meghan smiled and took his hand. She brought crackers, juice, water, oreos, an orange, 2 sets of pajamas, 3 sets of clothes, and a flashlight in her bag. She took out her map in one hand, yep they seemed to be going the right way, "So why did you want to sleep two nights?" She asked

Dipper shrugged, "I wanted to spend a little more time with you and yeah.." He blushed and smiled

"Mmhmm, just as I thought. You like me." Meghan nodded and smiled, her eyes turned purple and it illuminated the forest a bit.

Dipper blinked, "Woah I didn't know they gave off light." He tilted his head

Meghan shrugged, "I didn't either, not a lot though." She bit her lip looking at the map. Still on the right track.

Dipper looked ahead and carefully stepped over a root which Meghan had almost tripped over. Something was always eerie about the woods at dark. Especially in Gravity Falls, with creatures that could kill you and all, "Is the cave safe?" He asked

Meghan glanced at him, "Well no bugs or creatures have been close to it from what I've witnessed." She shrugged

Dipper bit his lip in thought, "Weird..." They were silent for a while, it was a rather warm night. They finally got to the cave..

"Alright let's sleep, I am tired..." Meghan yawned and slipped off her shoes. Dipper removed his hat, vest and shoes. They slipped into the covers and turned off their flashlights.

"Night Meghan... love you." Dipper closed his eyes

"Love you too.." Meghan smiled and fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning and rubbed her eyes, Dipper had been awake, "Hey Meghan... I had a weird dream with Bill in it..." He frowned

Meghan frowned as well, her eyes turned brown, "Are you okay, what happened?" She asked

"Well he said he knew about you, and that I was making a mistake..." Dipper bit his lip

Meghan tilted her head, "Making a mistake... by what? Dating me?" She thought out loud

Dipper shook his head, "I wish I knew..." He sighed, "it's 7:12 by the way." He looked at his watch

Meghan nodded, "Alright so what did you have in mind to do.. we could go for a walk or hang out in the cave." She shrugged and laid back down

Dipper followed in her lead, "I don't know. We could do all of those things."

"Yeah, let's hang out in the cave for a bit. I'm still sort of in the process of waking up." Meghan put her arm around him and snuggled her head to his chest. Her eyes turned blue.

Dipper smiled and put his hand on her waist, "Yeah, okay sleepy head." He kissed the top of her head.

"My head isn't sleepy. Mah brain is." Meghan smirked and stuck her tongue out.

"Ahuh... but it'd be weird to say sleepy _brain." _Dipper commented

Meghan shrugged, "Meh, I guess."

"Meghan.. how comes I didn't see you last summer..." He tried to remember if he ever saw her

Meghan thought a few seconds, "I don't know.. I mean I've lived here for two years. I guess I was just sort of busy that summer. I went to New York for a bit, then to Delaware, came back here, relaxed for like three weeks and then went to California to visit my cousin." She shrugged and bit her lip

Dipper blinked, "Wow that is like a lot in one summer... wow." He chuckled

She nodded, "Yeah... that was exhausting but my across country family didn't get to see me that year before so..." Meghan sighed

Dipper was silent for a few seconds in thought. "So you lived in New York or something before?" He asked

Meghan shook her head, "Pennsylvania, like right near up top." She stated

He blinked, "Oh, well you have a spread out family." He stated

She shrugged, "Not really... my cousin moved to California... we're mostly New York, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Virginia.." Meghan listed

"Well you didn't visit Pennsylvania at all over the summer?" Dipper bit his lip

"My family... doesn't like to go to Pennsylvania... a-a lot happened there it's just really complicated." Meghan bit her lip and sighed, her eyes turned orange

Dipper frowned, "What happened if I may ask?" He looked down at her, rubbing his thumb on her side.

* * *

><p><em>Beyond this point is the part where it gets more serious. As in kidnap tw mention of rape, gore, awkwardness and yeah. Hope you like it... I'll probably make an alternate part so it's like happier ish.<em>

Meghan sighed, "Well.. my mom wanted to move away from my dad. He was a real big jerk to her and my sister and all.. plus during the school year a ton of stuff happened. I went missing for like...five days. Me and some other kids. I-i was sort of kidnapped I suppose. It seemed so much more longer than five days though." She frowned and her eyes turned brown

"W-wait you were kidnapped?" Dipper bit his lip concerned.

Meghan nodded, "You see um.. I went out with like four friends and we were gonna talk about this guy who was supposedly trying to track down my friend Talia. I don't... remember much. I just remember after we headed out I passed out. I woke up in this dreadful white room.. I couldn't see very well at the time.." She sniffled and her eyes turned black

"Hey hey we don't have to talk about it if you're feeling like this." Dipper frowned and furrowed his brow

She shook her head, "It's okay. So, when this guy dressed in black turned the lights on I shielded my eyes. I couldn't get a good look at him. He looked rather tall and sort of chubby I guess. I looked around the room for the others and they weren't there. I-i panicked... I started asking questions like 'where were they' and 'who are you' it was also then I realized I was restrained with heavy chains. I had been so drugged up I couldn't feel a thing until then." Meghan wiped her eyes

Dipper frowned and held her a bit closer, "M-meghan..." he bit his lip

"S-so I panicked even more and began crying and sobbing and he just laughed. I got quiet, angry that he laughed. I asked 'Are you the one who was after Talia?' he nodded his head and told me she was already dead... I began sobbing and sobbing. He got out a knife and I begged but he didn't seem to care." Meghan cried more and wiped her eyes

He bit his lip harder, he was not going to cry... "You don't have to talk about this."

"So the next thing I knew I was passed out again, I woke up I don't know how much later. At the moment I couldn't feel a thing. I groaned several times trying to speak but I couldn't... I noticed there were cuts on my arms and legs. They were closed. I wasn't clothed anymore, and it was so cold in that room..." Meghan shook her head, her crying died down slightly

"M-meghan please stop now.. I-i think I've heard enough." Dipper frowned and began crying

"So he entered the room again, I was still groggy and couldn't speak. I saw a grin on his face, and I decided I needed to take in his facial details. Black suit, black hair, caucasian, like 7 feet, black eyes... he leaned down to look at me. I was still laying on my side on the floor, the chains weren't that tight. I felt him kiss my lips and it disgusted me, I wondered if he... violated me during my sleep. I tried to speak again, I started saying please over and over again. I don't know how long I did, but I did until he left. I forget what he did while he was there, I just remember begging." Meghan wiped her eyes

"Meghan _please." _Dipper held her closer and cried

"Let me finish... so I had stopped begging and realized he was gone. I tried to move my arms, I could but I couldn't lift my hands off the ground. I struggled for at least five to six minutes. Then... I remembered that I probably haven't been fed or anything. It took a while but I began to feel thirsty and hungry. I cried and struggled my legs, but they were hard to move. I wanted to be knocked out again so I wouldn't feel so horrible. I could feel the itch of injuries and bruises from I don't know what." Meghan bit her lip

"M-m-m-meghan..." He mumbled and wiped his eyes

"He came back in when he heard all the rattling I was making I asked what his name was and he said it was Roy. I said I was Meghan, we started talking. I asked what his plan was, but he didn't answer. He did tell me that I'd be allowed to eat soon. I asked if I was going to die. He said 'I don't know'... I asked if he violated me but he shook his head, but he said he might when I'm healthier. I nodded but didn't say anything, hoping I'd die before then." Meghan chuckled and cried more

Dipper sobbed and held her tight, he kissed the top of her head, "Did he?" he asked

Meghan took a breath, "I then fell asleep but on my own will. When I woke up he was in the room and getting me clothed, he said I'd be unchained and fed. The clothes he gave me were baggy and I was beyond tired. He led me out of the room and sat me down in a chair, it seemed to be a kitchen I guess. I heard some movement and he gave me water and a ham sandwich. I drank through the water quickly, my hands were shaking. The ham sandwich was pretty good but I don't like mustard." Meghan wiped her eyes and held Dipper closer as well

Dipper chuckled softly at her remark, "I'll note that for future ham sandwiches." He cried

"He gave me another bottle of water and I drank that. He told me if I was good I'd get three meals a day. I don't know what he meant by that. I asked how long I was asleep the first time and how fast did he kill the other girls. He said he killed them almost right away but kept me, I had been asleep for two days. I was on my fourth day already. He took me back in the room and set out some pillows and a blanket. He said he'd kill me before I killed myself, plus there weren't any places to really hang myself in the room..." Meghan's crying picked up more, some words Dipper couldn't understand, he frowned.

"I nodded and he kissed my cheek, I didn't really care at this point and went to lay down. I told him I was going to take a nap and he didn't seem to mind. I closed my eyes and didn't fall asleep for thirty minutes. Only because he was petting my hair and I felt uncomfortable. When I woke up he was still there, and I guess it was morning because he made me eat a plate of eggs and drink milk. He gave me a bottle of water and told me it was for during the day. Then he sent me back to the room and slapped my behind. I went in and sat down, it really hurt.." Meghan chuckled and cried

"That's horrible... but it's the 5th day." Dipper commented, rubbing her back

Meghan nodded, "After a while of staring at white walls and white floors he entered. He handed me a better fitting set of clothes and made me change. I felt scared changing with him in the room and he was watching every second. It was around then when he said I was free to go. I noticed that the clothes he gave me were mine and were clean. I asked why and but I then passed out. When I woke up I was still in the room I couldn't talk or move. I had been gagged and chained. I was in a lot of pain and felt myself slipping under again. Somehow I managed to stay awake for a few more seconds. When I woke up I was in the hospital.." Meghan wiped her eyes, "they said I was one of the luckiest miracles they've ever seen."

Dipper cried but it died down, he kissed her head again, "M-m-meghan why did you tell me all this why did you put yourself through remembering?" He asked

Meghan wiped her eyes and shook her head, "I needed to tell you... you needed to know, and please don't make ham sandwiches..." She chuckled and looked up at him

Dipper nodded and checked his watch 8:26 June 29th, "B-but what happened after that did they find him?" He furrowed his brow

"No... he was considered most wanted, though most of his killings are pushed under the dirt like they never happened... and the police said they found me on a highway. They found unknown drugs in my system, I'm one of his only survivors... I-i don't know why he spared me.." Meghan cried a bit more, she clinged onto Dipper.

"It's okay Meghan... he.. can't hurt you now.." Dipper rubbed her back

Meghan continued crying for several minutes, "I need to be alone for a while.." She stood up and walked outside of the cave, walking a few feet to the right before sitting down. Meghan feared somehow he'd show up again. It made her want to kill herself. She didn't want to live in constant fear. Meghan began planning her dreams so she wouldnt have nightmares.

Dipper frowned and thought about her story. He shivered, not being able to imagine how traumatizing it was, and yet she seemed so calm even now. Dipper gave a weak smile thinking about how brave she was about all of it, maybe not brave. She did put up with it, Meghan always seemed so cheerful. This was a whole other side of her Dipper never knew of.

After a few more moments she came back inside, still crying a bit, "I'm scared Dipper..." She wiped her eyes and went to snuggle up to him again.

"It's okay Meghan... I love you." Dipper embraced her and frowned

"I-i love you too." Meghan cried and bit her lip, she hugged him as well.

Dipper rubbed her back, "I'll protect you," He whispered. Meghan nodded and smiled, she wiped her eyes, "and he'd have to go through me first.." he pecked the side of her head

"I love you so much." Meghan cried and chuckled pulling away from the hug to kiss him gently on the lips.

Dipper blinked and blushed. Meghan pulled away, "I love you more." Dipper pecked her lips

"Well... I love you most." Meghan grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, letting the last few tears fall from her eyes

Dipper chuckled and touched foreheads with her, "I doubt that you love me more than I love you." He kissed her, Meghan blushed. Dipper slipped his tongue in her mouth, she gasped through her nose. Dipper closed his eyes and tasted inside her mouth, strangley it tasted like apple juice. He glided his tongue along her teeth, skidding over her tongue. Dipper cupped his hand to her cheek.

Meghan's eyes turned pink, she closed her eyes hesitantly still a little anxious. She felt a groan escape her lips, he tasted like grape juice. Which those are the beverages they had packed. After a moment Meghan pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths together. She licked her lips, Dipper blushed and smiled.

"Well wasn't that a surprise.." Meghan whispered and blushing glancing down

Dipper chuckled and nodded.. "You're welcome." He smirked

Meghan smiled, "I'm feeling a bit better now... but I don't know...it still worries me that he's gonna show up." She sighed and frowned, her eyes turned orange

Dipper bit his lip and hugged her, "Well when's the last murder he's done and where?" He asked

Meghan sniffled, "I think A-alabama. That was the last thing I read but that was like a month ago. He usually doesn't do mass kidnappings, and he warns the main person who's kidnapped." She frowned

"And you moved so, it'd be really hard to find you." Dipper nodded and rubbed her back

"Yeah.. why don't we go for a walk I need to get my mind off of things," Meghan dug in her backpack and took out clothes, "I'm gonna change quick." She stood up and stretched

"I-in here?" Dipper blushed and covered his hands over his eyes

Meghan chuckled, "No silly in the hallway thing." She smirked, her eyes turned red

Dipper sighed and removed his hands to find she was already changing. He screeched and covered his eyes again, "M-meghan why would you do that?" His face was bright red

"I don't know, I mean we should learn to be comfortable with each other." Meghan shrugged and slipped on some sweat pants

"I-i guess..." Dipper mumbled and peaked through his hands. Then removed them, he looked away trying not to stare

Meghan chuckled at him and slipped on her shirt, "It isn't that big of a deal once you think about it... and it's safe for you to look now." She sat down to slip on some socks and her shoes. She handed Dipper his hat.

Dipper took it and blushed, trying to avoid eye contact, "You're really cute by the way." He mumbled and twiddled his fingers

"Well I'd hope so... thank you." Meghan smiled.

Dipper slipped his shoes on, "I'm ready, let's um go." He stood up and held his hand down for her.

Meghan took it and smiled, standing up, "You didn't change, how many clothes did you bring?" She asked and began walking up the rocky hill

"Only one other pair, you don't think I'm gross do you?" He frowned

She shook her head, "Eh not really." Meghan shrugged and squeezed his hand

"Thanks." Dipper's voice cracked and she chuckled

They now descended into the forest, their surroundings were lively. It seemed to be a good day. Meghan still felt sick to her stomach, "Can I sit down for a second?" She asked and let go of his hand

Dipper nodded and frowned as she sat down, "What can I do to get your mind off of..." He bit his lip

Meghan shook her head and sniffled, "I-i don't know." Her eyes turned brown.

Dipper frowned and sat beside her, "It's gonna be okay." He patted her back

Meghan frowned and blinked when she heard rustling in the woods. She was in immediate terror. She began sobbing, Meghan felt paralyzed as she cried, "Please.." She shook her head and covered her eyes with her hands.

Dipper gasped and bit his lip, he didn't know what to do, "M-meghan we're okay, we're here he's not gonna hurt you he can't hurt you. It's it's just a deer please calm down Meghan I love you.." He panicked

Meghan sobbed and winced her eyes tightly, "I-i can't..." She wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming. She turned and coughed, feeling like she was gonna hurl, but did not. The crying died down after that.

Dipper cried a little bit during this, "How you feeling? Should we relax instead of walking?" He asked

Meghan nodded, "Please let's go to the cave." She stood up and stumbled a bit. Dipper frowned and helped keep her up until they reached the blankets. She plopped down on her side. Meghan sat up and took some water, sipping it. Her eyes lightened to brown.

Dipper frowned and sat down beside her, now he understood why he needed to know. If she randomly flipped out one day like that he'd have no idea why or what to do, "Would it be better if we went to the Shack, I can give you some Ibuprofen or something, I don't know." He bit his lip.

"I-i have anxiety medication." Meghan stated and reached into her bag, getting out some crackers and her medicine. It was one of those days of the week things. She took it and sighed, glancing around the room.

"Oh." Dipper nodded and looked around the room as well

Meghan was silent for a few seconds, "I would like to hang out at the Shack though, then we can come back later tonight... just leave our bags here." She nodded and smiled, her eyes turned yellow.

He glanced at her, "Yeah alright... you gonna be okay?" Dipper asked

Meghan bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah I'll try not to freak out this time." She chuckled softly and stood up, Dipper stood up as well and took her hand.

They began walking, Meghan glanced around sort of feeling better. Her feelings were still lingering but she was okay.. They walked in silence, Dipper didn't know much to say. He was scared if he'd say anything Meghan'd set off again. So they walked and they got to the Shack.

There were cop cars and what not in front of the house. Dipper blinked and worryingly came over so did Meghan. She changed her eyes to blue real quick.

"Stan, Stan what happened?" He asked in a panic

"It's Mabel Dipper, she was kidnapped. Right under my nose last night. I saw someone and they made me pass out... Dipper he got Mabel.." Stan sobbed and embraced Dipper

Meghan frowned, "O-oh Stan, who who did this?" She asked with angst

"Some guy they call Roy.." He wiped his eyes and stopped crying

Meghan bit her lip hard and turned away, she leaned down to the ground. She felt horrible. Dipper bit his lip and looked at her, finding that he was crying hard. After everything Meghan said Mabel was probably going to die, "Stan..." He sobbed and hugged him

"Their gonna do their best to find her." He cried a bit again, "I-i need to be alone." He turned away and went inside

Dipper patted Meghan on the back and bit his lip, "Officers, what information have you got? Anything?" He asked nervously

"Well we can't say much, yer uncle was injected with some crazy drugs. Didn't really find a lead but we'll look." Blubs spoke to Dipper

Dipper went over to Meghan and embraced her in a hug, crying. Meghan had a blank expression on her face for a while, "We gotta find her Dipper... she could be dead already.." Meghan stood up

Dipper blinked looking up at her, "B-but we don't know how dangerous this guy is or where to look." He frowned

Meghan wiped her eyes, which kept faltering from blue to black, "Well we've gotta start somewhere." She sniffled and began walking off into the forest

Dipper followed behind, "W-where are we going?" he asked

"I-i don't know... I just want him to be brought to justice." Meghan growled and clenched her fists

He bit his lip, "M-meghan I do too but you can't be reckless like this."

Meghan frowned, "Well where else would he take her, somewhere dense somewhere you can hide easily, do you know any other buildings sort of alone in the woods... did you notice anyone suspicious in the Shack?" She asked

Dipper shrugged and bit his lip in thought, "I-i don't know..." He tried to think, "there was this one guy sort of scoping out the front, I asked what he was doing and he said he was lost."

"What did he look like?" Meghan asked

"Well I guess he was sort of tall and he was wearing I think like a jacket or something over a black shirt. But it wasn't a trench coat... I think he was wearing jeans but I don't remember..." Dipper frowned

Meghan stopped and grabbed a ripped piece of fabric on a tree, black jacket alright, "A-alright think, did he plant this purposefully or did he not notice... no no he had to do this on purpose." She scowled and gripped the fabric

"So... where do we go now?" He asked and held his arm.

Meghan bit her lip and held her arm as well, she noticed Dipper was a little wobbly... but she realized she was wobbly too, "No." She shook her head and fell on her knees trying to stay awake, she looked over and found Dipper was passed out. Just a little longer Meghan... but it was too late and she fell to the ground.

Meghan woke up and blinked her eyes, she tried to move. Meghan couldn't, she looked around but couldn't see for it was too dark. Roy turned on the light. They were chained.

Her vision was still blurry, she looked around, Dipper was to her left, "Where's M-mabel?" She mumbled

"She's set free. Alive." Roy sat on a desk that was in the room, he adjusted his jacket

Meghan sighed and looked at the ceiling, the room was still white but a bit bigger than the last one and the floors were wooden, "You've ch-changed." She tried to pronunciate

Roy chuckled and glanced around, "So have you, I noticed your eyes change color. How?" He crossed his legs

"I licked a flower." Meghan stated and glanced at Dipper who seemed to blink his eyes awake

Dipper looked over at her, "Meg..?" He gasped, "where are we?" He looked around the room then noticed Roy

"In a room. I didn't excpect you to move Meghan. It took me so long and you were with Dipper so I had to take him too." He sighed

She shook her head, "But you left Stan." Meghan added

Roy chuckled, "But Mabel was the bait, and I get your friend, acquaintance, lover." He smirked

Meghan cried softly, "I have a feeling I won't be so fortunate this time.. how long was I out?" She asked

"Two days again, you've been getting.. immune to my poison. I conducted up a new serum." Roy stood up and took a needle out of his pocket

"Oh." Was all Meghan had to say

Dipper panicked, "Hey don't hurt her... please she's been through so much." he cried

Roy ignored Dipper and injected Meghan with the serum, "Sweet dreams." He kissed her forehead

"I-is she dead?" Dipper asked

Roy scowled at Dipper, "You whine too much. And no. She isn't," He went over to him, "what if I sewed your mouth shut." He poked his lips

Dipper winced and scowled, he cried, "Please let me go." He begged but passed out again.

He woke up and moved his lips, they weren't sewn shut lucky him. He wasn't clothed and it was cold. Dipper shivered, then starting to notice pain in his arms and the cuts and bruises. He looked over at Meghan and began crying. She looked horrible and noticed her arm was broken. Dipper cried, she wasn't clothed either.

Meghan woke up a few minutes later, she groaned in pain but couldn't feel much. She noticed she couldn't speak.

"M-meghan are you okay?" Dipper asked and shivered again

Meghan groaned again and shook her head, she began crying. Roy who was still in the room spoke, "Ahem you're both awake. Dipper I'll be getting you dressed, for the time being Meghan will stay in here."

Roy dressed Dipper, he cried and shivered. The clothes were an okay fit, they were grey pants and a shirt, "Where are you taking me?" He asked as he was being unchained.

"Food idiot you need to eat," Roy stood him up and dragged him over into another room. You could see it was a kitchen, there was a fridge counter and stove but that was all Dipper could see. He was sat down in a crooky wooden chair, "peanut butter and jelly, water." He handed them to Dipper.

He ate the sandwich rather quickly and gulped through the water. Which then he felt sick. Roy sighed and handed him another bottle, "Th-thank you," he mumbled, "y-you aren't going to do anything too bad to her... I saw you broke her arm." He frowned

Roy was silent, "I can't promise something I've already done... and she did that herself from struggling." He chuckled at Dipper

He got quiet, taking small sips from his water, "What's gonna happen to me?" Dipper asked

Roy shrugged and bit his lip, "I just sort of go with what I feel. I do like the idea of terrorizing you two. You're lucky I didn't kill your sister too, I wanted to.. so bad. She was so cheerful, and I wanted to rip that away from her..." He sighed, "sadly she was just the bait."

Dipper frowned and cried softly, "Me and Meghan only just started dating." He mentioned

"Oh well I can't wait to mess up your relationship." Roy grinned, "cmon back in the room, I'll bring blankets and what not. You can sit by Meghan and talk if you wish." Roy coughed and stood Dipper up, reaching into a dark area of the room that Dipper couldn't see very well and handed him a blanket and pillow.

"O-okay." Dipper nodded and took the blanket and pillow

"Also, don't think about killing yourself, I will before you do.." Roy added and slapped Dipper's behind.

Dipper winced, Meghan was right it did hurt, he went inside and sat beside Meghan using his blanket to cover her up, "Hey.." He sniffled

"Dipper..? Hi.. what's on me?" She asked trying to feel the fabric

"A-a blanket he gave me, and if.. one of us or even both of us die. I love you. Okay?" Dipper held her hand

Meghan nodded, "I love you too," she cried softly, "my arm hurts Dipper and I don't remember a lot but he did something dreadful to me." She shook her head

Dipper frowned and wiped the tears and some blood off of her face, "A-are you thirsty I still have water he gave me." He offered.

Roy seemed to storm into the room, "Stop using your supplies for her needs they are for you Dipper. And only you, you got that," He snatched the blanket away from Meghan and put it over Dipper's shoulders, "oh and you stop crying, you turned soft. Maybe it's Dipper, does he need to be killed?" He wiped the tears away from her eyes and sighed

Meghan shook her head, "Sorry, I just had a stressful day." she sniffled trying to stop crying

He kissed her lips and traced a finger over a cut on her stomach, "That calmed me down." Roy sat up more and leaned over to kiss Dipper as well. He winced but accepted it in fear. He stood up and left the room.

Meghan sniffled and bit her lip, "I'm gonna sleep for a bit." She nodded and shut her eyes

Dipper nodded and kissed her cheek before laying down beside her. He didn't snuggle in fear of Roy becoming angry. He sniffled but somehow fell asleep after a while. When he woke up Meghan was unchained and her arm was put in a cast, and she was dressed.

"Oh you're awake." Meghan glanced over at him

"How long was I asleep... how long were you awake?" Dipper asked

Meghan shrugged, "I don't know but I'm not tired." she bit her lip

Dipper frowned, "S-so how many days have we been here?" He asked

"4 days," Roy said coming in, "how are you both?" He sat on the desk.

She glanced over at him, "I'm okay I guess. Does this building have cable?" Meghan asked

Roy gave her a strange look, but he smirked, "No. No entertainment whatsoever. You have everything here you need to entertain yourselves. A room, imagination, and each other."

"Oh." Meghan sighed, if she found out what building in Gravity Falls didn't have cable she could narrow it down.

"What about you Dipper, you feeling okay?" Roy asked

Dipper bit his lip and shrugged, "Kinda awkward, sweaty, but that's normal."

Roy chuckled at Dipper, "I remember being a teenager, dreadful times. Oh Dipper I've been reading through that journal in your vest... Gravity Falls is very intriguing." he smiled

Dipper gasped and gulped, he had forgotten about it, "Please be careful with it."

Roy nodded, "Of course... so uh have you two had your first kiss yet?" He asked and crossed his legs.

Meghan nodded, "It was nice." She smiled softly

Roy smiled as well, "Why don't you kiss him now. I love relationships." He nodded.

She glanced at Dipper and nodded to Roy. It's best to do what he said, "How did you want it?" Meghan asked

Dipper bit his lip, why was Meghan listening to this guy, "We don't have to kiss for you-"

He was cut off by her lips, his first thought was to pull back. Dipper glanced at Roy but accepted it. Meghan after a moment pulled away, "Was that alright?" She asked Dipper

He nodded, "Yeah.. um why did you-"

"That was pretty lame... but gee Meghan you're... 15? No no 14 now. Dipper is... how old are you Dipper?" Roy asked

"I-i'm 13.." Dipper mumbled, tired of being interrupted

"Auh 13 alright. So still young. I wouldn't want to ruin anything for you..." Roy sighed and put his hands to his cheeks, "ruining you now I'd never live with myself. Oh but I ruined Meghan already it wouldn't be fair if I didn't ruin Dipper." He talked with himself

Dipper frowned... Roy violated Meghan, he he... the R word. He was furious. Dipper sniffled but didn't cry. Now he was going to do something to him somehow.

"Yeah but.. he's getting traumatized by witnessing her being hurt..so I guess it's fair," Roy finished debating with himself.

Dipper sighed, "How long are we gonna be here?" He asked

Roy shrugged, "As long as I desire..." He smiled

Meghan fiddled the wood with her not broken hand and yawned, she leaned her head on Dipper's shoulder, "I'm going to sleep." She yawned

Roy stood up and patted their heads, "Well sleep well." He left the room

Meghan laid down and covered up, Dipper followed in her lead. She put her arm around him, snuggling close. She woke up a while later noticing Roy was petting her hair, "Hi." She frowned and turned on her other side to face him, trying to be careful.

"Hello... let's get you undressed okay?" Roy sat her up and began taking her clothes off, "I'm going to bathe you, okay..." He mumbled.

She nodded and helped him take off her clothes, "Okay.. what about Dipper?" Meghan asked, "and my cast?"

"I'm about to get him," He stated and pecked her cheek, "Dipper wake up.." He tapped his shoulder, "also your arm is fine take that stupid cast off."

Dipper rubbed his eyes, "W-wha-." He noticed Meghan was naked and frowned, looking away. Meghan began removing her cast, he was right. Hm. She moved her arm, it was bruised.

"I'm giving you both a bath," Roy began stripping Dipper as well, he winced but let him, "up the both of you." He stood up.

Meghan stood up and felt her hair, it was gross. Dipper got up as well. Roy led them through a dark hallway with creaky old doors about 3 on each side. They entered a bathroom that had a rather large tub in it. The water had already been drawn.

Meghan got in and winced, it was a little hot. Roy gave Dipper a push but he got in as well, "Do we get shampoo?" She asked rubbing some dirt and blood off her skin.

Dipper bit his lip and rubbed his arms, the water clouded up pretty fast, "And body wash.."

Roy nodded, "Here you go... and wash each other, it's easier that way." He handed them a small bottle of shampoo and body wash. Then he left the room.

Meghan nodded and set the soap aside, putting some body wash in her hands scooting closer to Dipper, "Here.." She rubbed on his shoulders and down his arms. Dipper squeaked and blushed, scowling. Meghan frowned and rubbed it on his neck then chest and so on. Dipper calmed down and put some on his hands beginning to wash her as well. This was the first time her eyes lightened from being completely black to a dark brown.

She shivered despite the water being warm when he washed her thighs. Dipper blushed and scooted closer, getting more in between her thighs with his hands. Meghan blushed and gasped, she wasn't in a mood for this but her eyes turned pink, "D-does that feel good?" Dipper asked ceasing

Meghan nodded and bit her lip, "B-but not right now." She blushed and looked away.

"Yeah you're right..." He smiled softly and pecked her cheek

Meghan smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, her eyes easing to orange. She put some shampoo in his hair. Dipper put shampoo in hers and they finished rinsing and washing. The water was rather disgusting. Meghan sighed and glanced around, "We're-"

Dipper put a hand over her mouth, "I-i wanna be alone with you for a little while longer... I... did that really feel nice earlier.. how do girls work." He blushed intensley, he was curious

Meghan blushed and frowned, removing his hand, "I-i don't know, it did... I can't explain it.." She shrugged

Dipper shrugged, "Sorry for asking I was just... I don't know." He sighed

She shook her head at him and pecked his cheek. Then Meghan pulled in for a kiss, her tongue slid into his mouth. Her eyes turned pink. Meghan pulled him on her lap, he pulled away and kissed her neck. Meghan groaned, his hands held onto her back.

Roy entered with towels and blushed looking at them, "I'm gone for thirty minutes and look what I find..~ Oh and her eyes are pink." He purred and leaned down to empty the bath water

Dipper blushed and scowled getting off her lap, "W-we were just.."

He laughed, "Oh Dipper you crack me up, here are your towels." Roy handed them the towels. Meghan blushed and her eyes faded back to orange. She stood up and got out of the shower drying off. Dipper did the same. They were led back to the dreaded room.

"So now what?" Meghan asked

Roy set them up with new clothes, "Feel free to get dressed, or explore your bodies you curious young minds." He chuckled and left taking their dirty towels.

Dipper shivered and scowled at him, "Jeez... Meghan I'm sorry about earlier.." He frowned

"Auh, don't be..." Meghan shook her head and began getting dressed. It felt good to be in clothes, "I'm going to sleep.." She pecked his lips and laid down falling asleep.


	3. Before and After the Kidnap

He glanced down at her and sighed. Dipper sat down and took a sip of his water he still had. Dipper wondered what time it was, he was getting kind of hungry. But he hadn't been able to tell what time of day it was. Everything was so confusing and time didn't seem to exist. He had been there for 4-6 days now? Dipper sighed if it was the 29th it was probably July fifth now.

Dipper looked at Meghan again, he got caught up in his imagination. He wanted to hear her make... noises. He shook the thought out of his head, this was not the time to think about things like that. Roy entered and noticed she was sleeping. He motioned Dipper to follow him.

Dipper sighed and stood up, he exitted the room, "Yes?" He asked

"You like to stare at Meghan a lot..." Roy sat Dipper down in that crooky chair

"I-i.." Dipper blushed and folded his arms

Roy cleared his throat, "Did you guys have sex yet?" He asked

Dipper blushed brighter, "I'm not gonna do that with her any time soon..." he bit his lip

"Lame.." Roy frowned

Dipper frowned, "Why do you drug us up at first but then take care of us?" He asked

Roy thouht a few seconds, "So I can get your cooperation I suppose. You can get used to me taking advantage of you."

"O-oh." Was what he said, "do you usually target guys are girls?"

He thought, "Meh, I kidnap both sort of equally but I guess that mass kidnap sort of makes it more girls. I did that in Ohio. 14 kids total. The youngest was nine... oldest I think 20."

Dipper frowned, "You.. didn't kill the nine year old did you?" He bit his lip

He shook his head, "He was only 9. I also sparred an 11 year old girl. But that's it." Roy chuckled

He looked down and twiddled his thumbs, "Can I go back in the room with Meghan?" Dipper asked

Roy frowned, "I'd be lonely." He sighed and stood Dipper up then he leaned down to kiss him.

Dipper squeaked and turned his head away from him, "W-what are you doing?" He frowned

"Kiss me.." He kissed again and licked around inside Dipper's mouth

He gasped and shut his eyes tightly slowly kissing back. Roy pulled away, "Why..?" Dipper asked

"I felt like it.. I don't get to interract with boys often." Roy pouted and sighed

Dipper frowned, "Well... I don't swing that way." He mumbled

Roy chuckled, "That doesn't matter, and yes you may go back with Meghan." He stood up and adjusted his outfit.

Dipper scrambled back to the room, Roy wasn't a very good kidnapper. If Dipper had thought and time maybe he could escape with Meghan. He wondered how he has gotten away with so many murders over the years.

Meghan turned over in her sleep, she seemed sort of pale, but so did Dipper. They weren't in good shape at all. Dipper sighed and snuggled up to her before falling asleep as well.

When he woke up Roy was getting them for breakfast. He just gave them food in the room. They got eggs, spam and milk. I guess they had been up the whole night and that's why they weren't fed. Dipper wanted to know the time so bad but he could only guess.

"Meghan do you think he'll ever let us go?" Dipper asked taking a bite of spam

She sighed and shrugged, "The beginning is bad but... I have no idea what he's capable of." Meghan frowned

Dipper frowned as well, wondering what was to come for them, "How many days has it even been.." He sighed

Roy entered, "It's been 6 days now... crazy right? And for like 4 of those you were passed out most of the time." He chuckled

Meghan bit her lip, "How long do your kidnaps usually last?" She asked

He thought a few seconds, "The longest took a month but that was because it took forever to do everything," Roy sighed and handed them water and some chips, "I'm gonna head out for a while this should hold you off for few hours I guess." He shrugged and left making sure to lock the door.

"How is he even capable of this, it's like we're just letting him kidnap us." Meghan frowned and scowled, finishing her food.

Dipper had finished his for a while, "I-i don't know Meghan... he's just intimidating and.."

"Exactly... and crazy and has horrible drugs." Meghan bit her lip and took a sip of her water.

He nodded, "But I guess he's gone for a few hours?" Dipper shrugged

"Yeah.." She took a sip of water again and laid down looking at the ceiling, "and this stupid room and white walls, and wooden floors. I got a splinter." Meghan frowned and sighed tapping her fingers on the wood

Dipper glowered and bit his lip, "I just wish he'd let us go... he's not doing anything and... it's horrible."

"Well did you want him to torture us?" She asked and scoffed

Dipper bit his cheek, "Well no, it's just he isn't doing a very good job I guess." He shrugged

Meghan was quiet for a few minutes, "Yeah I guess you're right..." she sighed, "I wonder what he's up to though." She shrugged

He laid down beside her, "Meh, probably doing something weird." He took her hand

She chuckled and nodded, "Maybe... uh Dipper... I know you know he did something to me.. and don't blame yourself for it okay? You were passed out at the time.. and I don't remember a lot either." Meghan frowned and squeezed his hand

"Oh Meghan, I do wish I could have done something... but lets just please not talk about that." Dipper frowned and rubbed his thumb on her hand.

"O-okay.. and and how my arm was like not injured at all. I don't know what he did or anything but..." Meghan shook her head and glanced at her bruise on her right arm

"Hm." Dipper glanced at her arm as well, he needed to get his journal back. He couldn't imagine how disastrous it'd be if he let Roy hold onto it any longer

Meghan was silent, "I just realized we haven't like, went pee for days. That doesn't make sense." She frowned looking at the ceiling

"Oh... yeah that is really weird." Dipper leaned his head closer to her shoulder

"Dipper, why is your name Dipper?" She asked leaning her head on his head.

Dipper was silent for a few seconds but showed her his birthmark, "See it's um the big Dipper."

She chuckled and touched the forehead, "That's so cool, oh and Dipper... my name has an H in it alright? Meg Han." She nodded

He nodded as well and smiled, "Oh okay." he pecked her lips. When he pulled away she pulled him right back. It was a little sloppy, he kissed her gently, gripping her shirt. Dipper placed his hand on her chest, untintentionally squeezing her breast, she gasped and opened her eyes a moment. He blushed and got on top of her. He pulled away from the kiss and leaned to kiss her neck, he bit gently at the skin.

Meghan gasped and panted a bit, trying to catch her breath, Dipper chuckled softly, "I love you.." he whispered and looked down at her

"I love you too.." She leaned up to kiss him, it was more gentle than before. His hand cupped her cheek.

Dipper's face got red, he took off his shirt from the heat. He leaned down to kiss her again, Dipper went down to her neck and licked, then nibbled gently. Meghan groaned softly, "Mm Dipper~." She purred

Dipper stopped and blushed looking at her, "That was really cute." He mumbled then continued licking and nibbling for a few seconds. She moaned softly and bit her lip.

"W-what are we doing?" She chuckled out of breath

Dipper shook his head, "I don't know..." He smirked and decided to start removing his pants

Meghan blushed and her eyes widened, "What are you doing?" She asked

Dipper bit his lip and frowned, "W-well I just thought... do you want to?" He shut his eyes feeling stupid

She chuckled at him and sighed, "Well... I don't know. We're young and it'd be stupid if we..."

Dipper shook his head, "No no I wasn't gonna do that I was gonna like... do the other thing." He blushed and twiddled his fingers

She blinked, "Ooh... I-i'm not sure about that either.. I want to.. sort of... but..." Meghan shrugged

Dipper nodded, "No no it's okay you're right I jumped the gun a bit on that one.. sorry." he bit his lip and got off of her

"It's okay, I'm just not ready for that," Meghan blushed and gave a shy smile, she sat up. He nodded again and looked down, gee he felt dumb, "don't let that get you down okay? I don't know if you're really the one we'll do it when we're ready." She nodded and stroked his cheek. Meghan put her shirt back on after a moment.

Dipper blushed and nodded again, "Y-yeah okay." He chuckled and stuck his tongue out at her. Dipper then also put his shirt on. She giggled and booped his nose before taking a sip of water. He glanced down again, still kind of turned on. But she was in the room and that'd be creepy and... he sighed. Trying to think of something to get rid of his erection, it was plain as day and dreadful.

Meghan noticed a minute or two ago but didn't say anything. She ate some of the chips Roy gave them and leaned against the white wall. She wasn't tired, but there was nothing else to do besides think and sleep. She noticed Dipper was starting to stare at her too, it made her feel uncomfortable, "C-can you please not stare at me like that... I-if you need to relieve yourself or something d-do it on the other side of the room." She bit down on her lip

His face turned bright red, "N-no I'll be fine, sorry for staring," Dipper looked away and mumbled to himself, "okay maybe I won't be fine." He bit his lip and crawled to the other side of the room. Dipper stuck his hands down his pants and moved his hand along himself. Meghan awkwardly sat, looking at the floor. She glanced at Dipper and blushed but looked away. She didn't know whether to feel flattered or awkward; both.

Dipper bit his lip and groaned softly, shutting his eyes. He whimpered and came, the stuff in his underwear now. He jumped when Roy came in the room, "I was here like the entire time," Was what he said. He handed Dipper and Meghan a clean set of clothes and some hand sanitizer to Dipper.

Meghan bit her lip and changed clothes, while both of them watched, "_Please _stop staring at me." She scowled and tried to cover up

Dipper mentally smacked himself in the face for catching himself staring again, "Sorry.." He bit his lip and covered his eyes. He put some of the hand sanitizer on.

She sighed and adjusted her blue shirt, "It's fine." Meghan grumbled and fixed her hair a bit. Dipper then decided to change his clothes, quickly getting dressed. Meghan didn't bother to look over, which made him disappointed in himself for looking at her. She did glance over once, but looked away.

"Okay kids um, I'm going to have to begin drugging you again." Roy stated, fishing around in his pocket he pulled out a needle

Meghan gasped and shut her eyes, feeling too paralyzed, too scared to move. She felt dizzy and laid down, then darkness. Dipper backed himself in a corner, which was not a good idea. Roy got to him easily and he passed out as well.

When she woke up Roy was on top of her, Meghan was too groggy to really do anything. She cried and shut her eyes. He was squeezing her sides really hard, after what it felt like no time passed he was off of her. He seemed to be sweating quite a bit. Roy smiled, taking note Meghan was awake, "Auh you're awake.. how do you feel?" He asked, slipping their clothes back on

Meghan groaned and cried, shaking her head. She tried to squirm her legs, "Let me go.." She mumbled and whined.

Roy shook his head and petted her hair, "No, silly..." He nodded and pecked her cheek

She looked around the room and squinted her eyes. She fell dizzy again, falling into blackness.

After a while Meghan woke up again. She looked around the room, Dipper was asleep, Roy wasn't there. She frowned, remembering the moment she had previously woken up. Meghan began to cry a bit, "Let me go.." She whined and tried to move

Dipper soon woke up, "Meghan? What.. happened?" He mumbled and turned to try and see her. Meghan's sides were bruised pretty bad, she did not want to answer him. He immediatley understood, he got angry and sniffled a bit. Meghan wanted to fix her shirt a bit, since it wasn't pulled down all the way. She just couldn't do it with these dreadful chains.

Roy soon walked in, "Hey Meghan..." He smiled and chuckled, "hello Dipper." He shrugged and sat on the desk that was in the room

Dipper scowled, "You... you touched her.." He cried a bit.

Roy rolled his eyes at Dipper, "You're lucky she isn't awake when I do it so... shut it." He scowled

Meghan frowned, silence would be nice. She sighed and shivered, Roy noticed and went to pull her shirt down more. Dipper growled, "Don't touch her.." He grumbled

Roy scowled, "Oh my god Dipper, I was fixing her stupid shirt. You're begging me to touch her right now, just so I can hear you whine." He scooted to Dipper and gripped his shirt, sitting him up slightly.

Dipper gasped and whimpered, "Sorry..." He mumbled and Roy plopped him back down.

"Good.. thank you." He took in calming breaths

Meghan turned to face them, "Are you going to let us out of these chains soon?" She asked, her voice was quiet.

Roy thought a few seconds, "Sure... let's get you something to eat first Meghan," He nodded and unlocked the chains, standing her up. He took her to the other room and sat her in the chair, "what do you want to eat?" He murmured in her ear and pecked her lips several times.

Meghan scowled and shivered, "I don't care." She growled.

Roy smiled and poked her thigh, her hand smacked his out of the way, "Feisty, I'll make you some mashed potatoes." He chuckled and pecked her lips before going to cook

She sat in silence, looking down at the wooden floor. Her stomach growled at the smell of food, then a few tears rolled down her face, "Why can't you just, kill us already?" More tears fell off her face.

Roy glanced at her and smirked, "That would be no fun, I'd love to spare you another time... kidnap you again, spare you, kidnap you.. never knowing when.." He smiled and put a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. Roy wiped her tears away.

Meghan glanced at the food and sniffled, "Thank you." She mumbled and began eating rather quickly, wanting to get away from Roy. She soon finished eating, and drinking some milk he brought over

"Alright, I'll feed Dipper now." Roy nodded and shoved Meghan back in the room, taking Dipper out and handing him mashed potatoes as well.

Dipper frowned and ate slowly, "Please don't touch her.. I care about her a lot and..." He frowned and took a spoonful of mashed potatoes

Roy chuckled, "Yeah... it is pretty gross. I don't like doing it often, but it gets lonely." He shrugged and handed Dipper a glass of milk

Dipper finished eating, "Then why don't you give up being a murderer and find an age apropriate woman?" He asked, biting his lip

Roy let out a unhappy groan, "Boring, just go back to Meghan." He shoved Dipper back in the room

Dipper scowled and glanced at Meghan, sitting in a corner, "H-hey... you okay?" He asked, sitting near her.

Meghan stayed silent for a moment, "I guess." She frowned, Dipper scooted closer and held her hand, she looked at their hands.

"So uh..." He tried to think of something to talk about; nothing came to mind except the thoughts he had about her. He scowled, why of all times? What was wrong with him?

She sighed and looked away, "I'm tired..." She laid down and stared at the ceiling, before falling asleep.

Dipper bit his lip, "Sweet dreams.." He pecked her forehead before laying beside her and falling asleep as well. He woke up soon and he glanced at Meghan who was still asleep. Dipper blushed and smiled softly, her arm and leg was over him. He smiled and bit his lip, curse her cuteness...

Meghan soon woke up, "H-hi," She awkwardly removed her arm and leg, "sorry.."

He shook his head, "It's okay." Dipper nodded and pecked her cheek, sitting up.

Her cheeks turned red slightly, "Yeah.." She stretched and sat up as well, Dipper gazed at her. Meghan noticed and looked away, "you know I don't like it when you stare." She frowned

Dipper blinked and looked away, "Gosh, sorry I'm so stupid." He frowned and sighed, his face as red as a strawberry.

Meghan frowned, "You're not stupid, you're just conflicted..." She pecked his cheek, he smiled weakly but sighed.

Roy soon entered the room, "Alright let's get you out of this dump. I'm setting you free." He tossed them their old clothes.

She blinked and looked at the clothes, "R-really?" She sniffled and he nodded.

Meghan and Dipper quickly got dressed, "W-we're ready," Dipper smiled and winced when Roy handed Dipper his journal back, "th-thank you."

Roy lead them out of the building, they were... where were they? "Gotta send you home now.." He injected a little amount of drugs into them, and they passed out.

Meghan blinked her eyes and hear beeping, a white room... the hospital. Doctors and nurses were all around the room, she tried to speak. All eyes were on her now, she made out some speech, "She's awake! Get an officer down here now." She soon fell back into darkness

Meghan woke up a while later, her mom was sitting beside her in bed, "Mom.." Her voice was weak

Her mom gasped and cried a bit, hugging her gently, "Sweetie, thank goodness you're awake.."

"Yeah.." She looked around the room, Dipper was in the next bed over.

Linda, Meghan's mom, glanced at Dipper, "Was he there with you?" She asked and Meghan nodded.

Meghan sniffled, "Is he okay?" She bit her lip

Linda nodded, "Shh sh don't cry, he had woken up a while ago, he's just getting rest." She petted her hair

Meghan cried a bit, "So much happened mom... how long was I gone for? Including hospital days.." She cried more

Linda sniffled, "About ten days.. they found you and him outside of the hospital." She cried

Meghan wiped her eyes and calmed down, "I-i need sleep..." She sniffled and went into slumber. Meghan felt a brush on her cheek and woke up, she shut her eyes tight, "Roy?" She panicked

"Sh, sh, I'm just visiting.. pretty stupid huh? Too good at what I do.." He smirked, Meghan frowned and went to reach for the nurse button, "Oh darling no.." He took out a needle, "I can easily kidnap you again.."

Meghan squeaked and frowned, Dipper turned in his sleep and woke up, "M-meghan... you." He scowled at Roy

"Oh boy, you know what? I'll just leave." Roy growled and left the room

"Did he do anything to you?" Dipper frowned and Meghan shook her head.

Meghan sighed, "I just wanna get out of this stupid hospital though.." She frowned

Dipper sighed as well and nodded, "I have a feeling we won't be getting out of here for a bit, I'm still super weak... even with only a little bit of the drugs he gave us." He bit his lip

A nurse soon walked into the room, "Good, good, you're both awake, I'll just be taking blood pressure and some blood for testing... those drugs were really strong," She went to Meghan and did so, then to Dipper, "you guys feeling okay?"

Meghan shrugged, "I guess so.."

Dipper frowned, "Still a little out of it.."

The nurse recorded the data and logged onto her computer, "Alright, now I'm going to need to ask, What's your name? The girl first."

"M-meghan Ruth Hope..." She stated

"Birthday..?"

"November 6th 1999."

"Todays date?"

"Hmm... July... 8th? 7th? 2014.." She guessed

"Hm.. okay now the boy, Name?" The nurse recorded the data

"Dipper.. or Michael Stuart Pines.." He twiddled his fingers

"Birthday?"

"August 22nd 1999." He nodded

"Todays date?"

"The um 8th.. of July 2014." He also guessed

The nurse logged off and finished, "Alright, today is July 9th, that's the only thing you got incorrect, get some rest.." She nodded and left.

Meghan sighed, "Your name is Michael aye?" She smiled

Dipper nodded, "I prefer Dipper.." He bit his lip

She nodded and chuckled, "Okay Dipper, I love you.." She smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep

Dipper smiled weakly, "Love you too.." He fell asleep as well.

Meghan woke up to the nurse bringing breakfast, "Wakey wakey, you have to eat... then we're gonna see how well you walk."

Dipper woke up as well and they ate the disgusting hospital food. Meghan hated hospitals it always smells like pee or if you're optimistic... chicken soup. Two different nurses came in and helped them out of bed, her walking was a little off. Dipper's seemed to be okay, but both of them were in bad shape.

"That was fun.." Meghan chuckled and the nurse set them back in bed.

Dipepr nodded and smiled weakly, "You're walk was so hilarious." He bit his lip

She nodded and smiled, "You laughed so hard you stumbled into me and we both fell." She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him

He chuckled and smirked, sticking his tongue out back at her, "I could do without this gross food... to be honest Roy's cooking was way better.." He nodded

Meghan shrugged, "Yeah but we're not being kidnapped here and the hospital actually cares about us." She nodded

"Mmhmm, tomorrow hopefully they'll let us go, then we have to talk to the police.." He nodded and frowned

Meghan sighed, "Yeah.."

The nurse came in with lunch, "Before dinner I'll take blood pressure again, then go over information and tomorrow's schedule." She nodded and left

Meghan ate a tuna sandwich, Dipper ate tomato soup, "They have good tuna though." She smiled and swallowed

Dipper chuckled, "Ew, don't talk with your mouth full.." He made a fake disgusted face and drank some of his soup

She chuckled and drank some juice, finishing her sandwich, "I wonder if we'll get a bath soon."

"I hope I get a sponge bath from that nurse." Dipper commented

Meghan nodded, "Me too..." She smirked

Dipper giggled and finished his food, "Or from you.. or both." He bit his lip.

She blushed and smiled, "You're so creepy, you nerd." She batted her eyelashes at him

Dipper blushed as well, "You're so weird, you geek." He blew her a kiss.

Two days passed and it was finally time to leave the stupid hospital, they although had to go straight to the police station for questioning. They both told there stories and townsfolk felt awful for them. The story blossomed and was heard over the news everywhere in America. Meghan didn't like this one bit, Dipper seemed to get a small pleasure out of it.

"Dipper I know that was traumatic but we've been making money more than ever!" Stan smiled and patted him on the back

Dipper bit his lip, "Yeah.. I just wish people would shut up about it though, people bring it up all the time." He frowned

Stan frowned, "Auh well, I heard you and Meghan are writing a book, that should shut the media up faster." He nodded, feeling bad for Dipper.

Dipper nodded and sighed, "We have a news interview today, gonna announce the book.." He fixed his hair

"Good luck... need a ride?" He asked.

Dipper shook his head, "Meghan's mom is driving us.." He stated and went out of the Shack, Linda was there to pick him up.

"You buckled?" Linda asked, looking back at them, they nodded and she began driving.

Meghan held Dipper's hand, "How're you doing?" She asked him

Dipper shrugged, "I'm doing good, excited to go on TV again.." He smiled weakly

Meghan shrugged as well, "I could do without all this, I feel like all of America is watching me 24/7, they're romantiizing the story.." She frowned and sighed

He frowned and bit his lip, "Yeah.." He said after a minute. The car was silent the rest of the way to the news station.

"Hello and welcome to Who Knew? Oregon News. I'm Rebecca Smith and it's rainy outside today. It's also rainy in my eyes, because we have two kids here today who have become famous overnight for surviving through an intense kidnapping by the infamous Kid kidnapper, Roy.."

Meghan nervously adjusted her outfit, so did Dipper.

"And now we welcome Meghan Hope, and Dipper Pines, hello you two, how was your morning?" Rebecca asked

They sat on a couch by her, "I'm doing pretty good, though having to talk about this again is.. heartbreaking.." Meghan nodded, Dipper nodded in agreement.

Rebecca nodded, "I can only imagine, so I have to ask... what was Roy like?"

Dipper thought a few seconds, "He was intimidating... but he doesn't seem like the person who'd be.. good at kidnapping. He gave away information about the building we were in and found out we had been in an abandoned hotel building on the edge of the forest in Gravity Falls.." He nodded

Meghan bit her lip, "Roy was... sort of came off nice, you could hold a conversation with him, get to know him. He was dreadful... and the police only found traces of evidence in the building, but not enough to get a hold of him." She sighed

Rebecca listened, "From what I heard, he's hosting a kidnapping right now in Eureka California.. do you think there will be another survivor?"

Dipper shrugged, "The youngest he's spared is nine... the oldest he said was eleven..besides Meghan.." He recalled

Rebecca nodded, "And he kidnapped Meghan before as well?"

Meghan nodded, "Yes... he used to be a lot more rough though.." She frowned

"So you think he may have gone soft?"

She shrugged, "I just felt he wasn't trying very hard."

"Well now that this has ended, what are you planning to do?" Rebecca asked

Dipper smiled, "Well me and Meghan have decided to write a book about the kidnappings... contacted the survivors... writing a book. It's going on the shelves next year hopefully.." He nodded

Rebecca smiled, "I will read the heck out of that." She chuckled, "well that's all the time we have for this interview, she you in an hour Oregon," She smiled and they were off air, "great job you two, bye." She hugged them and they left.

"How did it go?" Linda asked

"Horrible." Meghan frowned

"Good." Dipper nodded. They had spoken at the same time.

They glanced at each other, "It went okay I guess," Meghan shrugged and adjusted her shirt. Dipper looked at her and frowned, he pecked her cheek. She frowned and sighed, "don't.." she looked out the window and folded her arms

Dipper frowned more, "Sorry," He looked away, wondering what he did wrong. The ride home was silent again. Meghan headed to the cave when she got home, Dipper followed her, "are you doing okay.. we don't have to write the book or... do the interviews.." Dipper bit his lip

Meghan sighed, "No.. we should... but I just can't wait for this book. It's going to expose everything that happened and the media can stop changing it." She nodded

Dipper was silent, he put his hands in his pocket, "I'm happy Rebecca didn't ask about our love life." He nodded and smiled

Meghan nodded as well, entering the cave, she sat down and covered up in the blankets that were still there, slipping off her shoes. Dipper followed in her lead. She sighed, "I love you... but sometimes I don't know." She chuckled but then frowned

Dipper frowned slightly, "Me too.. was this.. relationship a good idea?" He asked

She shrugged, "I love spending time with you, every.. couple has problems too.. I don't want to give up now." She smiled weakly, Dipepr nodded.

It was silent for a moment, "Sorry I stare at you a lot.. it's creepy and times you just pop into my head." He frowned

Meghan sighed and shrugged, "It's okay I guess... it does creep me out a little bit but it shows you do like me, and find me to be irresistable." She smiled and bit her lip

Dipper chuckled, "Yeah.. I'll try and do it less..." He blushed, embarrassed. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently. Meghan blinked but kissed back, shivering at the feeling of his hand on her stomach.

She purred and held him closer, "Mm.." She blushed and rubbed his chest, Dipper shivered and snaked his hand farther up her shirt. He fiddled with her bra fabric and got on top of her, "Hi." She blushed and shut her eyes

He blushed brightly and smiled weakly, "Hey.." He leaned down and continued to kiss her, he began using tongue. She squeaked, and their tongues touched.

Meghan chuckled slightly and they explored their mouths. Dipper's hand squeezed her breast, she groaned softly and pulled away from the kiss, "Mm.. what are we doing?" She tilted her head

Dipper pulled his hand out of her shirt, "Sorry.." He frowned

Meghan took his hand, "No no it's fine." She smiled weakly and kissed his cheek, then his lips. Dipper blushed and kissed back, they pulled away after a moment.

"Mm, I love you." He smiled and got off of her, laying down next to her again.

"I love you more." Meghan smirked

Dipper chuckled, "Well... I love you most." He poked her nose and a blush dusted his cheeks.

She giggled and got on top of him, "I am the alpha in this relationship." Meghan nodded and chuckled, holding his hands.

He blushed and smiled, "I'm okay with that... or maybe I'm the alpha." He held her sides and turned her over, getting on top of her.

Meghan grinned, "I don't know.. maybe we can take turns." She sat up and playfully pushed his chest off of her

"Ow." He rubbed his chest and frowned slightly, looking away

She frowned and bit her lip, "Are you okay... I'm sorry." She shut her eyes and blinked, feeling him tickle her sides. Meghan began laughing uncontrollably

Dipper chuckled, "Revenge!"

Meghan continued laughing, weakly trying to get away, "Please! I surrender." She took in a breath and he stopped. She caught her breath and sat up.

"I couldn't resist... sorry." He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck

Her lips met his cheek, "It's fine, silly." She smiled and poked his side.

A squeak escaped his lips, "That's good." He smiled weakly

Meghan stretched and tackled him playfully, pecking his face everywhere, "Cutie." She smiled

Dipper winced and chuckled, "I'm not cute, I'm manly." He nodded and made a serious face.

She nodded, "Well you can be cute and manly at the same time." She shrugged and kissed his lips. Dipper kissed back, his hand cupping her cheek. Meghan blushed and rubbed his chest.

He squeaked softly and wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her closer. Dipper felt her back, and thought a moment before be gripping her butt. Meghan let out a moan and pulled away. Dipper frowned and removed his hand, "Bad decision?" He shut his eyes

Meghan bit her lip and took her shirt off, "No." She whispered and poked his eyebrow. He nervously opened his eyes and blushed, shutting them again.

"Oh.." He opened them again and focussed on her chest, "oh.." He stared more, his face turning red, "Meghan I don't think I can ever look away." He gulped and glanced up at her, he squeaked and felt their lips meet.

Dipper then felt their tongues touch, his heart seemed to be beating faster now. He felt her warm stomach and she shivered, "Dipper.." She murmured and pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Dipper blushed brighter and bit his lip hard, he could feel himself becoming aroused by this, "M-meghan," He squeaked and shut his eyes, "I-i... could you..."

"Shh," Meghan put a finger over his mouth, "no I can't..." She put her shirt back on and got off of him.

He nodded and wiped his mouth, his heart still beating fast, "I'm just gonna... I just... woods." He went outside of the cave

She glanced at him leave and smiled weakly, "Curse my powers of seduction.." She whispered to herself and waited for him to return. Dipper soon did, his face red, the atmosphere felt awkward. Meghan stood up and walked to him.

"S-sorry about that..." He sighed and bit his lip

Meghan shrugged and pecked his cheek, "I think I'm gonna go home and eat, you should to, and we could talk on facebook." She smiled and stood up, putting her shoes on.

Dipper nodded and put his shoes on as well, "S-see you later." He smiled and pecked her cheek, embracing her in a hug. Meghan smiled weakly and hugged back, her hair smelled like peaches. Dipper smiled and closed his eyes, before pulling away from the hug and heading to the Shack.

Meghan headed home as well, she headed for her room. It was July 14th now, 6 days after being released from Ray's clutches. She logged onto her computer and went on facebook.

'Hey Meg ;P'- Dipper 12:23

'Oh, hello, your walk home good?'- Meghan 12:25

'Yeah, what about you?'- Dipper 12:25

'It was good, are your parents still thinking about moving up here?'- Meghan 12:26

'I think so... they didn't mention changing their plans.'- Dipper 12:27

'Why did you ask?'- Dipper 12:27

'... I don't want to be away from you.'- Meghan 12:31

'Aww :3'- Dipper 12:32

'Yeah ^_~.'- Meghan 12:32

'So... do you think we'll.. ever go farther than kissing..?'- Dipper 12:34

'I don't know... I just think we're a little young but.. maybe in the future. Like let's wait and see, if it ever happens it happens *shrug*'- Meghan 12:37

'You're right.. as always. I have a lot of fantasies... I'll just remember to focus though.'- Dipper 12:38

'Heh... creepy, and yes focussing is good.'- Meghan 12:38

'What happens in your fantasies anyway?'- Meghan 12:39

'nothiih'- Dipper 12:39

'*Nothing.'- Dipper 12:40

'Tell meeee'- Meghan 12:41

'Fine... you just touch me a lot and... stuff.'- Dipper 12:42

'Hehehe, go into detail ;3'- Meghan 12:42

'You really want to know..?'- Dipper 12:42

'Yeah! We don't have to do stuff in real life yet but this is okay.'- Meghan 12:43

'Okay... well at first we kiss and you take forever to get your clothes off. It's agonizing and sexy.'- Dipper 12:44

'and then you tease me a bunch... and... you call me master.'- Dipper 12:45

'I'm blushing and laughing really hard right now. omfg.'- Meghan 12:45

'Meghan! ( ಠ◡ಠ )'- Dipper 12:46

'Sorry.. that's really cute though.. and funny. Master~'- Meghan 12:46

'ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ'- Dipper 12:47

'Hehehe love you! I'm gonna eat lunch ;).'- Meghan 12:49

Meghan blushed and closed her computer, eating lunch.

Dipper blushed and grumbled.

"You okay Dip? What were you doing online?" Mabel asked, she was painting her toe nails

"Me and Meghan were talking... and she insisted I told her what I think about her." He blushed brighter and mumbled

Mabel chuckled, "Aww that's cute... but gross," She frowned and finished painting her toenails, "mom and dad are moving up here in like two days, I'm excited." She smiled and began painting her nails.

Dipper blinked, "Two days? Well.. we did get a lot of money... in like these past couple days. I understand why... what place are they moving into?"

"616 gopher road I think.. so we're like right in between Meghan's house and the Mystery Shack." Mabel nodded and stuck her tongue out in focus.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah I've passed by that place before, it seems nice." Closer to Meghan...

Mabel grinned, "Awesome! I can't wait to see the inside when they get here."

Dipper nodded, "Yeah... I'm gonna miss my friends in Piedmont though.." He frowned slightly

Mabel nodded, "Mmhmm, had a lot of good times there." She sighed and shrugged

The next few days seemed to pass quickly with being busy. Dipper worked on his part of the book, so did Meghan. They met up and that's what they did. On top of that Dipper had to unpack in his new house.

Dipper's room was beige, his pillows were a dark brown and his sheets were tan. The bed was 6ft by 7 ft, the room was 14 by 10. There was a white side wall bookshelf in the right corner and a small two person sofa near the left side of the bed, on the right side of the bed was a window and drawer. On the wall in front of the bed was a TV table, it was a small TV.

He decorated it a bit, taping a picture of Meghan above his bed and other places in the room. Dipper put a picture of him and his family on his dresser and smiled. He got out his computer and went online, it was July 19th now, in the afternoon.

'Yo Meg, I finished unpacking and stuffff, wanna come over?'- Dipper 6:12

'I'll ask mi madre.'- Meghan 6:18

'Okay :).'- Dipper 6:19

'She said yeah, can I sleep over..?'- Meghan 6:23

'Yeah (╯3╰), see you soon!'- Dipper 6:23

'Love you..'- Meghan 6:24

Meghan smiled and got offline, getting dressed in better clothes. She packed some extra clothes as well and headed out, soon arriving at his house. She knocked on the door, and Dipper's mother answered.

"Oh hello Meghan, welcome... just want to make sure, you ate dinner right?" She asked, letting her in.

Meghan nodded, "I did, thank you for asking. You unpacked fast.." She looked around the living room, there were only a few boxes left.

"We have a lot of determination in this house, Dipper's room is around that corner." Paula; his mom smiled.

Meghan nodded and knocked on his bedroom door before opening it, "Hey Dipper," She blinked and her face turned red, "s-sorry." She looked away, he was getting dressed.

Dipper squeaked and covered himself up, "Geez.. I'm sorry.. you had to see that just please come in.." He sighed

Meghan closed the door behind her, her face still bright red, "That is going to be imprinted in my brain, forever." She chuckled awkwardly, he finished getting dressed.

"Yeah.." He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away, "wanna watch TV or something?" Dipper asked and she nodded.

Meghan smiled and snuggled up to Dipper, "Woo." She pecked his cheek.

Dipper smiled as well and turned on the Television as Meghan bombarded him with kisses, "Someone is kissy today.." He chuckled and gasped and her hand slithered down his pants, "M-meghan!" He frowned and blushed

She bit her lip, "Do you not want to?"

He shut his eyes and let a soft groan escape his lips, "I do.." He took his pants back off, then anxiously pulled his boxers down.

Meghan blushed and bit her lip, she touch him and felt him. Dipper winced and shut his eyes, "What do you want master?" She mumbled and chuckled, at him.

Dipper chuckled and blushed, "Well pet, I want you to fix my problem." He pecked her lips

She thought a few seconds, "Hmm... okay." She leaned down and tasted him, licking around his tip.

He gasped and shut his eyes, "Meghan~.." He moaned softly and bit his lip, ruffling her hair.

Meghan blushed, he tasted weird... she took him in her mouth more and shivered, sucking gently.

Dipper moaned softly and gripped her hair, him coming in her mouth, "S-sorry.."

She gagged and pulled away, some fell out of her mouth, "Bleh, disgusting, napkin." She frowned, Dipper handed her a tissue and she spit the rest into it.

He slipped his boxers and pants back on, "Sorry again.. I should have warned you." He looked away, then threw away the gross tissue.

"It's fine, I'm gonna go rinse out my mouth." She made a disgusted face and got up, going into the bathroom across the hall.

Dipper sighed, he came undone so easily. Her teeth did sort of hurt, but.. this was a weird experience. Maybe he could return the favor?

Soon Meghan reentered, "Hello, my mouth has been cleansed." She chuckled and sat on the bed. Dipper kissed her lips gently, she blinked and closed her eyes as she kissed back.

He laid her down on the bed, "Can I.. do something like that to you?" He asked, looking down at her.

She thought a few seconds, "S-sure..." She blushed and nodded. He smiled weakly and began removing her jeans, "this is gonna be super weird." She chuckled

Dipper blushed and nodded, "I'm willing to do super weird stuff with you," He slipped off her lacey black underwear and set them aside, he blushed and looked away, "I'm goin in." He made scuba diving noises and spread her thighs out a bit.

"Dipper takin a trip down under, be careful down there, it could be a little wet." Meghan patted his side with her foot and shivered when he licked her.

He shivered, "You taste weird." He made a weird face and licked deeper inside her.

She gasped and moaned softly, "D-dipper..." She twiddled her fingers

Dipper smiled and blushed, getting used to her taste, eliciting more moans from her, soon he felt her walls clench on his tongue, he licked up her juices, "You taste way better than me I assume.."

Meghan blushed, "Dipper returns, and has survived, but Meghan has died, because that was too awesome for her to handle." She caught her breath and put her pants and underwear back on.

"Let's watch some Ducktective now that that's over." Dipper smiled and turned it on.

They snuggled up to each other and after a while, fell asleep.

Meghan woke up in the morning, Dipper had gotten out of bed already, "Good morning." She stretched, coming out of Dipper's room into the living room.

Paula smiled, "Did you sleep okay?" She asked, sitting her at the table, setting her up with breakfast.

She nodded, "Yes... thank you Mrs. Pines." She smiled and ate.

Dipper exited from Mabel's room, they were playing board games, "Oh hey Meghan you're awake." He smiled

Meghan nodded, "Yeppers, I think I'm gonna go home around noon and stuff." She smiled and put her dishes in the sink.

"So what do you wanna do til then?" Dipper asked

She thought a few seconds, "Wanna have a drawing contest?" She shrugged

Dipper shrugged as well, "Why not." He went to go get paper and pencils.

"Alright.. hmm let's try and draw each other." Meghan suggested

He chuckled, "Alrighty." He smiled. They began to try and draw each other, both drawings were rather terrible.

Meghan smiled and chuckled, "You call that an eye?" She giggled

Dipper rolled his eyes, "Like that nose is any better." He smirked

"Dipper, phone for you!" Paula shouted

"Coming, hold on Meg." Dipper got up and answered the phone.

Meghan waited for him to return, tapping the pencil on the table. Dipper seemed to run back to the table, he took Meghan's hand, "It was Roy, he says he's coming back for us soon Meghan.."


End file.
